Projeto Pandora
by Izabelle Lovegood Potter
Summary: " Por que Kyou? Qual foi o motivo de você ter sofrido tudo isso e nunca ter me contado?"- perguntou Yuuichi desesperado. " Eu... eu tinha medo. Depois que entrei em toda essa confusão, eu não sabia como sair e eu me sentia culpado, por você não poder mais jogar futebol comigo!" Aviso: Abuso Infantil, Yaoi, Negligência e Corrupção. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Introdução

**Aviso: Pra quem não gosta de angst, é melhor desistir dessa história. Eu costumo escrever mais desse tipo, então pode esperar boa dose de tristeza e outras coisas. Tenho os primeiros caps já planejados, espero que a ideia não fuja da minha mente. Inazuma Eleven não me pertence, então não venha me cobrar por erros de enredo. ( mentira, eles são culpa minha mesmo.) De qualquer forma, eu pesquisei o máximo que consegui para a história e pode haver erros, somente se ele vai atrapalhar o rumo da história, vou modificar, ao contrário, ficará assim mesmo. Atenção: Yaoi, ou para quem não sabe é uma história MeninoxMenino, com personagem principal, Kyousuke. Eu espero que gostem. Totura nesse capitulo em, eu avisei.**

* * *

_Chovia extremamente forte. Havia relâmpagos no céu azul anil, que faziam todas as crianças no chão de terra molhado estremecer. Havia cerca de vinte delas ali. Todas entre seus dez e doze anos. Elas faziam esforçadas abnominais. O que parecia mais acostumado ao exercicio ali era um menino pequeno, de cabelos arrepiados tão azul como o céu chuvoso. Ele usava uma camisa em tons de preto e cinza, um short preto gasto e seus olhos laranjas vibrantes pareciam sem vida e meio semicerrados. Ele devia ser o mais novo ali._

_Acima das crianças era um homem, de cabelos castanhos e bigode estranho, que andava para um lado ao outro com o chicote nas mão calejadas. A cada poucos segundos tecia comentários degradantes para as crianças._

_Era mais de três horas passadas e quase todas as crianças tinha caido desmaiada, somente o menino de cabelos anil continuava com as flexões, determinado a acabar com a contagem de 600 do movimento. Faltava somente cinco quando sentiu um pé pesado o empurrando para baixo e em seguida o chicote desceu para suas costas finas. O menino deu um grito estrangulado em seguida se calou totalmente, ficando em silêncio. Ele sabia o que esperava por ele se fizesse um som somente, por isso juntou todos seus pensamentos positivos, tentando se convencer que a dor daquele momento valia a pena..._

* * *

_Era outro lugar agora. Um grande refeitório, com diversas mesas bem limpas e várias crianças em idade de oito a quinze anos perfeitamente uniformizadas com uma camisa cinza e calça de brim preta. Era tudo em boas condições e bem apresentável._

_O menino de cabelo anil estava ali também. Talvez uma ano mais velho que antes, ele tinha um olhar mais controlado no rosto, se portando com elegância e graciosidade. Ao seu lado era uma menina de cabelos vermelhos chocantes, em uma trança afiada, seus olhos violetas e pele meio bronzeada, apesar do pouco sol que tomava. Do outro, completo oposto era um menino, talvez um ano mais velho que a dupla, tinha cabelos brancos platinados, com azul céu de verão, seus olhos eram de azul muito claro e era o unico que usava outra cor que não fosse cinza, suas roupas era tudo branca, mesmo os braceletes._

_Cerca de um minuto de espera, um homem entrou no refeitório. Tinha uma expressão séria ao seu rosto, usava vermelho vibrante, cabelos loiros com mechas em azul, pele escura e olhos de indigo. Ele tinha um olhar aquecido, e lentamente fez perguntas a diversas das crianças. Pelo ultimo momento, ele parou na frente do menino de cabelo anil e com um olhar mais suave em seu rosto bonito, perguntou:_

_" Como tem passado, Tsurugi-Kun?"- sua voz se manteve indiferente como sempre._

_O menino abriu a boca pra responder, mas hesitou quando recebeu o olhar maligno do homem do outro lado da sala, baixando o olhar respondeu com a voz profunda._

_" Sim, Ichido-sama."- sua voz era baixa e calma._

_" Em um ano estará com doze anos, Tsurugi, então estará saindo do treinamento e entrando na escola Kami, onde comandará o time de futebol e representará o Quinto Setor."- disse o loiro e lançou um olhar para o homem de cabelos castanhos que protestava._

_" Ichido-sama, ainda estamos trabalhando no projeto Zero e no protejo Pandora, creio que o menino Tsurugi deverá ficar aqui por mais alguns anos..."_

_" Hakuryuu está no projeto Zero, mas tanto Tsurugi e Arume..."- lançou um olhar para a menina de cabelos vermelhos.-" Estão saindo ao completar doze anos, projeto Pandora não existe mais, eu mesmo o encerrei. Esse é o fim da história. Agora, me permita ver algumas das salas em que treinam..."- disse ele se afastando._

_O homem, com o rosto duro de raiva, lançou um olhar para o pequeno menino, como se fosse por culpa dele esse desenvolvimento, então seguiu o homem loiro para fora do refeitório. Um longo suspiro de alivio foi ouvido por todo o lugar, enquanto as crianças se sentavam..._

* * *

_Dor. Cega e interminável atingiu o menino de cabelo anil, quando ele foi repetidamente batido pelo homem de cabelo marrom. O pequeno menino tinha as costas nuas, sua camisa cinza era em pedaços ensaguentados no chão._

_O pequeno era firmemente amordaçado, assim como amarrado a maca do lugar. Seus olhos eram cheios de lágrimas de dor e se arregalaram quando seu short foi abaixado, permitindo que as chicotadas atingissem as nádegas brancas com mais impacto._

_Antes de perder a conciência, tudo o que pensava era que tudo valia a pena, logo estaria livre e poderia ver seu onii-chan e enquanto estava aqui, dinheiro era dado a seu Otou-san, para que ele cuidasse de Yuuichi no hospital._

_Afastou qualquer outro pensamento quando sentiu algo muito quente pressionado no seu lado e mesmo com a mordaça, era possível ouvir o grito abafado de agonia do menino do outro lado da sala em que estava sendo 'ensinado'._

* * *

**Espero que gostem, logo posto o segundo capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Aiko Arume

**Aviso: Inazuma Eleven não pertence a minha mente, se fosse Endo não teria casado com outro que não Kazemaru. O enredo é meu embora. Não pretendo manter a história toda nesse clima de Angst, logo eu encontro brechas para ensolarar essa história. Aviso: Abuso Infantil.**

* * *

Arume estava preocupada. Fazia uma semana que Shouji Ichido tinha vindo fazer a inspeção e é desde esse dia que senhor Kibayama Dousan tinha colocado o menor na sala 13. Mais conhecida como Sala dos Pesadelos.

A menina de cabelos vermelhos era muito preocupada, ainda mais que o senhor Dousan parecia a ela muito satisfeito. O brilho perverso em seus olhos, fazia com que tanto a menina ruiva, como o seu outro melhor amigo, Hakuryuu, ficasse preocupado com o destino de seu pequeno amigo.

Arume sabia que o treinador odiava Tsurugi. Aparentemente, Yumiko Tsurugi, havia sido a mais jovem patinadora no gelo japonesa que conseguiu receber atenção mundial por seu talento com os patins. De alguma forma, ela conhecia tanto o treinador Dousan, como o pai de Kyousuke, o senhor Hirachi Tsurugi. E quando ambus a pediram em casamento, já sabem quem aceitou.

O que Arumi acha estranho é que Kyou nem se parece com o pai, seu cabelo é anil como o de sua mãe, assim como os olhos alaranjados, somente a forma angulosa de seu rosto lembra de seu pai e assim é com seu irmão, que parece mais com o pai deles.

De alguma forma, Aiko Arume teme um pouco a resposta dessa obsessão. É pura inveja.

Nesse momento, os pensamentos de Arume foram interrompidos pela entrada de Hakuryuu em seu quarto e em seus braços trazia um ensanguentado e muito ferido Tsurugi. Levantando-se de imediato, correu para seu armário onde tinha vários suprimentos médicos. Ela era uma das que se fazia presente na aula de Primeiros Socorros, e usava seus ganhos semanais para todo tipo de remédio que poderia imaginar ser útil.

" Coloque-o na cama, Hakuryuu, e tire esses trapos velhos de seu corpo."- disse separando meus remédios para dor, assim como ataduras e uma agulha para costura. Olhei para onde o menino de cabelos prateados estava.

Ele olhava para algo nas costas de Kyou com muita raiva, o menino menor só usava cuecas pretas e suas pernas eram uma mistura de hematomas escuros, assim como seu tórax.

" Ele o marcou como se ele fosse uma gado. Aquele maldito desgraçado!"- murmurou o prateado com repulsa.

" Ryuu, busque uma bacia com água para mim, e algumas roupas no quarto de Tsurugi. Ele será um pouco constrangido se acordar nu."- disse na voz mais calma que consegui. Eu sabia que não podia realizar o exame que queria com o outro menino no quarto.

O atacante obedeceu de imediato, saindo praticamente correndo do meu quarto. Apressada, eu sentei ao lado do menino e o virei sobre sua barriga, sentindo-me endurecer quando vi as marcas de queimadura nas costas de Tsurugi. A maioria era uma letra D enorme, mas tinha alguns cortes das chicotadas.

Respirando fundo, coloquei ambas as mãos na cueca de Kyousuke e a abaixei, analisando ambas as bochechas feridas do seu traseiro. Elas estavam vermelhas e inchadas, com marcas vermelhas pronunciadas contra a pele pálida. Decidindo fazer isso logo, puxei as bochechas uma longe da outra e verifiquei sua entrada.

Ela estava intacta. Suspirando de alívio de que minhas suspeitas não eram reais, subi sua cueca a poucos segundos que Hakuryuu entrou no quarto com um balde de água e uma roupa cinza.

Fiz tudo o que tinha que fazer com cuidado e destreza, tentando me manter totalmente sem a emoção de repulsa que sentia. Costurei dois cortes abertos e depois enfaixei seus braços e as pernas para mante-lo de se machucar ainda mais.

Foi depois de quatro horas que Tsurugi mostrou algum sinal de conciencia, sabendo o que era de mais necessário, reuni o menino menor em meus braços e o deixei chorar, ao mesmo tempo que eu alisava seus cabelos escuros.

* * *

Era cerca de 22 de Março quando um navio atracou para buscar os SEEDs que estariam saindo da ilha Deus Éden. Eu estava entre um deles, carregando minha mala preta básica e vestindo as roupas que decidi usar a partir de agora.

Correspondia a uma calça roxo escuro, com uma camisa vermelha e uma capa do mesmo tom da calça. Meu cabelo estava mais curto do que a um mês atrás, totalmente arrepiado e eu usava os braceletes de couro que Arume me deu.

A menina era ao meu lado. Usava um vestido comportado azul escuro, seus cabelos eram muito bem trançados e era mais curto que um ano atrás.

Eu devia ter sobrevivido três anos na Ilha a ela. Hakuryuu também ajudou, mas ele era livre dos castigos e pesado treinamento que a ilha oferecia por seu status de SEED completo.

Não importava que eu havia ganhado todos os treinos que fizemos juntos, ou que conseguia por a minha Incorporação a vida mais tempo que ele. Nada disso era considerado. Não por Dousan.

Aiko era como eu, em alguns sentidos. Suas irmãs morreram em um acidente de trânsito, um bem enorme caminhão as atropelou há cinco anos, junto com seus pais que morreram todos na hora. A menina foi enviada para viver com uma tia, que era distante dela e que pouco se importava, mais preferindo tratar a menina como sua escrava particular. Ela se uniu ao Quinto Setor um ano mais cedo do que eu, e desejava que nunca tivesse feito isso.

Ela sabia que eles eram errados, mas tinha muito medo de se afastar, já que eles lhe prometeu um bom lugar pra ficar, com um novo guardião do Quinto Setor. Eu também não lhe julgava, era quase o mesmo motivo que eu estava ali. Conseguir uma família. Para isso precisava juntar todo o dinheiro para a cirurgia de meu onii-san.

Ficamos em cabines próximas quando entramos no navio. Foi principalmente uma volta tranquila. Eu ainda era dolorido de ontem, quando Dousan decidiu que eu precisava de um castigo para a despedida. Hakuryuu tinha cuidado de mim, já que Arume ficou de cama no dia anterior por uma intoxicação alimentar.

Chegamos na cidade de Inazuma a noite. Ao chegar lá, encontramos Ichido-sama nos esperando e tanto eu quanto, Aiko ficamos surpresos. O homem sério deu um pequeno sorriso e nos levou pra um carro preto, onde ele mesmo dirigia.

" Ichido-sama, para onde estamos indo?"- perguntou Arume animada, ela praticamente quicava no seu assento de empolgação.

" Vamos primeiro deixar Tsurugi-kun na casa de seus pais. Eles já estão esperando."- disse com a voz tranquila, eu assenti tendo imaginado que era o que aconteceria.- " Você estará começando na escola Kami na próxima semana, entrará no time Kuro no Kishidan, dentro de algumas semanas o seu informante estará visitando-o pra relatórios."- explicou sem tirar os olhos da estrada.- " E você, Arume-chan, estará indo na casa do seu novo tutor, estudará na escola Teikoko, pode ser tanto uma jogadora ou assistente do time, desde que tenha como fornecer seus relatórios."- ele disse olhando para o retrovisor.- " Entrem em contato comigo, se precisarem de alguma coisa, eu devo estar lhes visitando."- garantiu e então parou na frente de uma casa familiar para mim.

" Obrigado, Ichido-sama."- disse lhe dando um sorriso.

Estava saindo do carro quando fui surpreendido por Aiko, que me abraçou firmemente mais com cuidado e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

" Cuide-se, e me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa. Não sei onde vou morar, mas venho visitar no momento que puder, ouve-me? Quero conhecer seu Yuuichi-kun."- disse ela sorrindo e entrando no carro, que logo se afastou.

Me virei para a casa, que consistia em um belo sobrado, com um jardim florido bem cuidado e a garagem fechada. Respirando fundo, me preparei para ver meus pais depois de três anos.

* * *

Eu estava muito nervosa quando chegamos a uma enorme mansão. O lugar parecia a casa de um milionário e não duvidei que esta fosse a questão. Na frente do portão era duas pessoas, que eu reconheceria facilmente, por ser uma fã do Super Onze do Japão.

O primeiro era de cabelos lisos azul claro, usando um casaco verde e calças pretas. Sakuma. O outro era um homem de cabelos castanhos em dreds, usando óculos de proteção e um elegante terno cinza era Yuuto Kido. O grande estrategista de anos atrás.

Nervosa, pra saber se íamos fazer uma parada, segui Ichido-sama para fora do carro, observei a sua expressão se tornar estoica e ainda mais formal. Ele enrolou o cachecol em torno de seu pescoço e por fim colocou uma capa vinho que cobriu seu rosto pela metade.

Eu me aproximei logo atrás do Ichido-sama, impedindo que a dupla tenha uma visão completa de mim. Eu ouvi curiosa quando o Imperador falou com os dois ex-jogadores com uma voz um pouco arrogante e meio rouca, como se tivesse tentado disfarça-la.

" Eu a trouxe, Treinador Kido, esta é Aiko Arume, sua responsabilidade a partir de hoje."- disse me empurrando friamente para a frente.

Meio aborrecida, mas disfarçando isso com perfeição praticada, me curvei para o que parecia ia ser meu novo tutor.

" Boa Noite, Kido-san."- disse respeitosamente. Eu sabia que meu tamanho deixava a impressão que eu era uns dez anos.

" Boa Noite, Arume-chan."- respondeu ele colocando a mão sobre meu ombro.

Observei quando Ichido-sama abriu o porta malas e tirou a minha roxo vibrante.

" Eu devo estar verificando-a logo, saber como ela tem se adaptado a viver aqui."- disse ele e eu pude sentir haver mais de um sentido a essa frase.

" É bem vindo a minha casa, Imperador Ichido."- respondeu Kido e eu pude notar que ele pegou o outro sentido da frase.

Depois de algumas despedidas formais, Kido-san me trouxe pela mão dentro da mansão, que era ainda mais bonita por dentro e tinha tantos empregados que eu só guardei o nome da primeira a ser apresentada, Harune Matgre, uma mulher que eu suspeito ser Italiana pelo sotaque e a por ultimo, a cozinheira, Hendra Louis, ela com certeza é francesa.

" Venha, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto."- disse Kido-san subindo as escadas. Escondendo todo meu entusiasmo com uma expressão entediada, segui o mais velho para o terceiro andar da casa.

Senhor Sakuma-san tinha desaparecido assim que entramos na mansão, falando algo sobre ir na biblioteca. Paramos em frente de portas duplas brancas, que ele abriu, me permitindo entrar no quarto primeiro. O que encontrei me surpreendeu ainda mais.

Havia uma lareira ali, o quarto era na forma de um hexágono, com seis paredes. Em uma delas se tinha janelas de vidro, com a varanda do lado de fora. As cortinas brancas floridas eram ali. Na outra tinha a lareira com uma estante cheia de livros de cada lado, um sofá e duas poltronas de frente a uma mesinha de vidro e carvalho.

Do lado oposto tinha uma enorme cama de dossel redondo. As cortinas ali eram creme e todo o conjunto de lençol e edredom da cama era roxo. Tinha uma mesa de cabeceira espaçosa, com um notebook e alguns materiais escolares em cima. Havia duas portas nas paredes restantes.

" A da direita leva a um banheiro pessoal e da esquerda ao closet, já tem algumas roupas lá para você, devem ficar um pouco grandes para seu quadro."- disse o homem meio formal, eu lhe olhei e dei um sorriso encorajador.- " Meu quarto é duas portas a frente no corredor, caso precise de alguma coisa, basta vir me buscar."- disse Kido-san indo para a porta.

" Obrigado, Kido-sama."- disse baixinho e ele assentiu antes de sair.

Olhando pra o lugar, decidi que era hora de explorar meu novo lar.

* * *

**Espero que gostem dessa capitulo, ele meio que se recusou a sair, mas acho que ficou bom. Deve ter mais Tsurugi no próximo, e um pouco de Arume. **


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Colégio Kami e Instituto Teikoko

**Avisos: Inazuma não me pertence, eu bem que gostaria que. Mais um pouco de sofrimento aos personagens. Pretendo manter alguns pontos de vista de Aiko, como ela desenvolve a relação de confiança com Kido e se ela descobre da resistência e o que Shouji Ichido pensará sobre isso. E também tem a familia do Kyousuke, seu onii-san e outras coisas. Sem muita idéia de quem será o par romântico de Tsurugi, estou muito inclinada para Shindou ou Kirino, quero sair um pouco do costume de coloca-lo com Temna. Boa Leitura!**

* * *

" Kyousuke, quando você chegou?"- perguntou Yuuichi sorrindo da sua cama. O mais velho era de camisa branca e a calça de algodão do hospital, uma enfermeira era flexionando suas pernas e o menino fazia algumas caretas, quando sentia o movimento.

" Ontem, onii-san."- respondeu olhando sombriamente para a enfermeira, que parecia ignorar os momentos de desconforto de seu irmão.- " Como tem estado?"- perguntei.

" Bem, é claro. Essa é a enfermeira Zoud, minha fisioterapeuta há um ano, graças a ela posso já sentir minhas pernas, apesar de não conseguir move-las."- disse ele feliz.

" Sim, Yuuiche-chan é muito resistente, assim que fizer sua cirurgia em alguns anos poderá sair andando com fazia antes do acidente."- disse a mulher agora puxando os dedos de seu irmão.

" Isso é bom."- respondi tentado me acalmar com a mulher."- Como que tem passado aqui?"- disse com a voz baixa.

" Eu fiz o exame para o ginasial e passei com 98% de acertos. Eu logo vou fazer para o terceiro ano do Ensino Médio e terei meus estudos concluidos."- disse ele sorrindo inocentemente. Depois olhou com seriedade no rosto de seu irmão mais novo.-" Você parece diferente. Menos criança. O que achou de seu treinamento no Acampamento Éden?"- perguntou olhando meu rosto.

" Ele foi bem."- respondi me sentando numa cadeira.- " Eu fiz alguns amigos. Hakuryuu e Arume. Os dois me ajudaram muito enquanto lá."- disse lhe dando um sorriso calmo.

" Isso é bom."- aprovou ele olhando para a enfermeira quando sentiu uma picada no joelho.

* * *

Em uma semana eu descobri que meu pai estava muito diferente do que era três anos atrás. Eu sempre soube que ele era um pouco frio e distante. Quando pequeno me lembro de nunca ter se aproximado com afeição de mim ou de Yuuichi.

Agora ele estava terrível. Okaa-san disse que foi cerca de um ano depois que eu fui embora pro acampamento. Otou-san perdeu seu emprego na empresa construtora de carros. Desde então se viu desempregado. Ele começou a beber. No começo era só algumas noites por mês, mas quando o dinheiro sustentando a familia se tornou aquele que eles recebiam do Quinto Setor, meu pai se virou totalmente na bebida.

Logo se envolveu no mundo dos jogos e outras coisas, bebendo sempre e brigando com a mamãe a todo momento. A mulher voltou a trabalhar, entrando em contato com seu ex-treinador e logo se viu fazendo apresentações de patinação, que se tornou a nova fonte da familia.

Ela diz que foi quando ele se tornou viciado. Ele bebia, jogava e fumava. Foi quando a violência se tornou um fator na convivência. Eram tapas ocasionais, com brigas constantes.

Kyousuke só compreendeu exatamente como estava ruim quando seu pai entrou no seu quarto a noite e lhe surrou até a inconciencia por ter gritado durante um pesadelo. Na manhã seguinte se viu acordado nos cuidados de sua mãe, que lhe implorava desculpas por não protege-lo do pai.

O Colégio Kami era a meia hora de distância de sua casa. Consistia em três prédios azul claro e alunos apressados para a aula. O uniforme da escola não é obrigatório, por isso me senti livre a vestir as roupas escuras que gostava. Mamãe disse que elas me deixavam muito sombrio, mas era essa a intenção.

O clube de futebol da escola Kami não é muito popular, principalmente por ter poucos jogadores e não serem muito bons. O meu objetivo ali era treina-los pelos três anos que seguiriam, alistar o máximo deles ao Quinto Setor e indicar escolas para eles frequentarem na Alta Senior.

Observei enquanto eles jogavam rindo no campo. Observa-los assim tão tranquilos me deu uma raiva inexpricável. Eles eram ali, despreocupados, enquanto meu irmão, que realmente ama jogar futebol, nem poderia sair de sua cama.

Faze-los desesperados foi muito fácil, depois de lhes surrar sozinho, lhes ordenei que viessem no campo no dia seguinte, pois estaria treinando-os. No dia seguinte havia só sete deles, não era o suficiente para um time, mas o necessário para conseguir algum progresso.

* * *

Seis meses. Foi o tempo que demorou para que eu não pensasse mais em Aiko. Ela ligava a cada dez dias mais ou menos e eu a via por pelo menos uma vez no mês. Mas depois de dois meses sem qualquer notícia, desisti de esperar. Isso de alguma forma me deixou revoltado. Eu sabia que ela tinha planos de estudar por um ano na Academia de Moças de Orleans, nos EUA. Parecia que pra ela tudo estava indo bem, seu tutor, que ela nunca me dizia quem era, lhe dava tudo o que era de necessário.

Eu tinha minha mãe, que era muito carinhosa e que secretamente juntava dinheiro para uma nova casa. Meu pai logo começou a descarregar toda sua fúria em mim, saindo um pouco de atingir a minha mãe, o que lhe permitiu fazer mais apresentações.

Eu já tinha conseguido reunir nove membros para o time de futebol de Kami, com treino eles se toraram realmente alguma coisa. Seis deles se tornou SEEDs, mas nenhum desenvolveu a própria Incorporação. Eu ainda precisava de um goleiro, era o mais dificil ali, pois todos que fizeram os testes para tal posição eram mediocres.

Senhor Ichido veio duas vezes. Ele mostrou a mesma preocupação que tinha na Ilha comigo. Eu já sabia que ele desconfiava do meu pai não ser um tutor adequado, mas sem uma acusação formal minha, nada poderia fazer.

Eu me perguntava por que não contava ao Ichido-sama sobre meu pai. Eu tinha explicações para isso. Como que eu podia proteger minha mãe ainda. Que meu pai me amava, mas só estava confuso e que isso era uma faze, assim como seu luto silencioso quando Yuuichi perdeu o movimento das suas pernas e ficou no hospital.

A verdade é que eu entrava em pânico somente de pensar em denuncia-lo. Eu conseguia lembrar de suas ameaças sussurrantes, e meu maior medo, acabar nas mãos de Dousan novamente.

Era por isso que me tornei cada vez mais fechado, distante e frio. Os únicos que conseguiam me animar era meu onni-san e minha okaa-san. Eles geralmente conseguiam tirar um sorriso meu em questão de segundos.

* * *

Dois anos. Esse era o tempo em que eu não via o Tsurugi. Meu plano original era estudar todo o meu segundo ano do ginasio na escola americana. Mas quando eu mostrei talento na minha área de dança contemporânea e balé, me ofereceram um ano extra de intercâmbio.

O meu primeiro ano na Teikoko foi realmente diferente. Com seus altos e baixos.

No começo eu achei tudo muito estranho. Principalmente o Kido-san. Ele era sempre formal em minha volta, falando comigo somente pra mostrar lugares e estabelecer regras. Eu logo notei o seu nervosismo e inexperiência. Ele só não sabia como agir responsável por uma adolescente de doze anos.

A primeira aproximação que fizemos foi duas semanas depois de estar ali na mansão. Havia sido visitada no dia anterior pelo Ichido-sama. Ele não me perguntou qualquer coisa sobre as ações de senhor Kido, se limitando a perguntar como eu estava me acostumando com o homem de mais idade. Eu lhe respondi com sinceridade, o que lhe deixou pensativo e disse para que eu tivesse a paciência de ganhar a confiança de Kido-san.

Ele também me falou sobre suas suspeitas do pai de Tsurugi, eu ouvi atentamente, como sempre fiz. Sentindo-me culpada por não ter entrado em contato com meu amigo de anos. De acordo ao Ichido-sama, somente o depoimento de Kyou ou de sua mãe poderia faze-los seguros.

Muito preocupada eu tinha ido a escola de Tsurugi no dia seguinte, conseguindo encontra-lo com alguns de seus amigos no portão. Colocando uma atitude de auto-importância para me aproximar do menino mais novo sem suspeitas.

Naquele dia ele me falou pouco sobre seu pai. Reparei que ele estava mais fechado, e mais frio do que o abtual. Eu não disse a ele as preocupações de Ichido-sama, sabia bem demais Kyou para conhecer que isso lhe deixaria evasivo com as visitas do mais velho.

Era quase anoitecendo quando retornei para a mansão, somente para encontrar Kido-san muito preocupado com meu desaparescimento depois da escola. Reparei que minha unica amiga que fiz na Teikoko, Kaorie Saito, estava sentada conversando com Reichii. O goleiro do time sub 15 da Teikoko. O que se seguiu foi a primeira bronca regada a preocupação que eu me lembro de ter recebido. Assim que os dois outros alunos estavam fora da casa, Kido-san me deu uma bronca de tamanho monumental.

Ele mantinha sua voz firme e expôs todos os tipos de coisa que ele pensou que havia acontecido quando não cheguei em casa três horas atrás, depois me pediu todos os detalhes do que eu havia feito durante o dia, o que me recusei a dar o nome de Tsurugi.

Eu achei que ficaria furiosa quando recebi um castigo, mas a emoção de estar sendo punida da forma certa por um adulto responsável me deixou sorrindo, o que só aumentou minha punição. E eu era proibida de sair por seis semanas, tendo que vir da escola direto para casa, além de fazer um ensaio com 300 linhas sobre o por que não devo sair sem avisar meu tutor.

É claro que consegui me comunicar com Tsurugi, telefonava para ele sempre que podia.

Depois disso o tratamento de Kido-san mudou muito. Uma rigida agenda foi feita em que dizia que eu estaria em casa até as sete horas, dormiria sempre as dez, comeria o jantar sempre com ele na mesa as oito horas. Tinha que estudar pelo menos uma hora por dia e agora era uma das meninas assistentes do time.

Foi como me reuni com Saito, a menina de cabelos rosa e olhos azuis era muito inteligente, era a mais antiga das assistentes do time, estando em seu terceiro ano. Eu conheci Mika Yashida, uma roqueira de cabelos rebeldes roxos e que usava calça do uniforme, em vez da saia e Jin Hirano, com seus cabelos curtos lisos prateados e olhos verdes vitreos. Depois de quase dois meses, conheci Sayuri Ogawa, uma menina muito timida que fazia parte da turma de ciências, a muito irritante, Moriko Miura, que achava que era uma deusa encarnada e a ainda mais irritante, com cabelos loiros sem graça e voz esganiçada, Tsukiko Ichikawa.

Foi meio que um conflito, já que eu me uni com Saito, Yashida e Ogawa no time, enquanto todas as outras mudaram pro clube de teatro, dizendo que não queriam frequentar ar tão poluído.

O tempo deixou tudo normal, eu sabia que as empregadas de Kido-san forma instruidas para ir informar Kido-san de qualquer atividade estranha minha, isso me deixou desconfiada. O que era Kido-san escondendo tão fortemente?

* * *

Me afastei da biblioteca com menor barulho possivel.

Uma resistência? Contra o Quinto Setor? Eles acham que Ichido-sama era uma má pessoa, mas eu sei a verdade, não era possivel que tudo aquilo fosse real, não é? Ichido-sama cuidava de nós e não permitiria que o futebol foi destruido dessa maneira.

Demorou uma semana para que eu conseguisse ir ao Quinto Setor falar com Ichido-sama. Eu já tinha desistido de falar com Tsurugi, pois ele era muito ligado as ordens do Quinto Setor, eu não acho que ele me daria, mas não queria ele em problemas.

Entrei na sala do Imperador sendo guiada por um segurança. Ali eu soube toda a verdade, eu já sabia que Shouji Ichido era Goenji, eu tinha reconhecido depois de alguns dias, mas agora eu sei o que isso significava realmente e pra ajudar Ichido-sama, eu precisava treinar, pois quando era para lutar na Revolução, eu precisava estar mais forte.

Pra isso eu tinha que estar longe da influência do Quinto Setor, e precisava ser astuta, mesmo a ponto de esconder de Tsurugi sobre toda a verdade, quando tudo acabar, ele entenderia. Agora era hora de bancar a detetive.

* * *

**Desculpa, pouco de Tsurugi nesse, mas já tenho algo planejado pro próximo, devo estar com ele pronto hoje ou amanhã. Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Escola treinador Endo e Raimon

**Aviso: Um pouco de violência nesse capitulo, mas espero que gostem. Inazuma Eleven não me pertence- eu bem que gostaria.**

* * *

Era inicio de Abril. Ou seja, começo das aulas. A diferença agora era que estaria indo para o 1º ano do Ensino Médio na Alta Raimon, sob ordem de meu informante, para derrotar o time que é existente e substituir alguns dos jogadores.

Ichido-sama havia interferido, ordenando que fossem testados e que eu deveria entrar no time depois de me matricular na Raimon. Cinco dos jogadores de Kami se tornaram SEEDs, a maioria já está designado para alguma escola da região, não devo ver qualquer deles por algum tempo.

Arume me ligou. Na tarde anterior ela ligou avisando que retornou ao Japão e que queria me ver assim que possivel, tinha muitas coisas que queria me explicar, mas não poderia ser por telefone. Mas esse encontro teria que ser adiado por algumas semanas, até que ela tinha tudo pronto.

Eu meio que fiquei aliviado que ela tinha uma explicação por mal manter contato nos últimos dois anos, saber que ela fazia algo importante e que ainda tomou tempo pra me enviar presentes nas datas comemorativos me fez decidir ser suave quando a encontrasse.

O que não poderia acontecer com o encontro ao time da Raimon.

Nos últimos anos eu vim a perceber que o Quinto Setor não é perfeito como todos parecem ser felizes jogando futebol. É tudo sobre poder e Incorporações, com a base feita pela tortura. Os campos de treinamento estavam espalhados pelo Japão inteiro. Desde que Ichido-sama elegeu-se há seis anos muitos deles foram fechados pelo Imperador que não permitia a tortura ou esse tipo de tratamento aos jovens, assim como várias outras coisas irregulares.

Os únicos que sabiam que Shouji Ichido não estava por trás do Quinto Setor era eu e Arume, o próprio Ichido-sama nos contou, quando fez uma inspeção na Ilha.

Isso não mudava o fato que eu não podia ir contra as ordens deles, precisava do dinheiro para a cirurgia de Yuuichi, se tudo desse certo eu teria toda a quantia em dois meses.

Vestindo minhas roupas de costume, sai antes que meu pai poderia acordar. Ele sempre dormia o máximo possível e hoje era segunda, uma das noites de poker, de forma que teria que encontrar um lugar para passar a noite. Minha mãe tinha uma apresentação, deveria retornar somente para o dia seguinte, até lá poderia fazer companhia a meu onii-san no hospital.

Colocando a expressão mais arrogante e indiferente que consegui, entrei junto aos outros para o clube de futebol da Raimon, era hora de agir como um SEED.

Olhei para dois jogadores do outro lado da sala disfarçadamente. Ambus me intrigaram durante o massacre da Raimon. O primeiro era Takuto Shindou, o menino de cabelos cacheados castanhos e olhos avermelhados conseguiu invocar uma Incorporação graças ao seu senso de proteção ao time a qual é responsável. Muito impressionante, pois não recebeu qualquer treinamento e ainda o fez com perfeição, enquanto muitos SEEDs demoram semanas para mostrar sinais de qualquer progresso nessa área.

O segundo foi o menino do primeiro ano. Matsukaze Tenma. A primeira coisa que veio na minha mente quando eu o vi foi ' que cabelo curioso', mas eu logo me tornei ainda mais irritado quando ele mostrou aquela determinação férrea, em proteger o futebol.

Ele me lembrou de Yuuichi, a maneira como meu irmão fala do futebol é igual. O fato de que meu irmão não podia jogar, me fez um pouco mais agressivo do que eu pretendia ser inicialmente.

Agora, aqui estou eu me apresentando para esses jogadores, com um sorriso arrogante deixei a minha voz profunda se propagar pela sala quando disse meu nome.

Eu tinha que admitir que eu era mais irritado do que com raiva do time de futebol da Raimon. Os membros desistiram muito fácil do clube, sem nem olhar para trás. Eu não sei exatamente como e por que eu acabei vendo o teste de Tenma, mas me sentia agitado, com aquela mesma bolha de alegria no estomago que tinha quando jogava futebol com Arume e Hakuryuu, e mais cedo com o meu onii-san.

Pensar em Yuuichi sempre me deixava com uma mistura de emoções, tanto de raiva, culpa e uma grande carga de alegria. Ele era o principal ponto de felicidade e tristeza da minha vida, eu me perguntava o que ele me diria se soubesse que virei as costas ao verdadeiro futebol para poder conseguir o dinheiro de sua cirurgia.

Foi na vespera do jogo treino contra a Eito que recebi uma chamada de Arume marcando para nos reunirmos no hospital em cinco semanas, me surpreendeu que ela deixou para tão distante assim, pois Aiko era muito ansiosa, mas ela me disse que tinha coisas importantes para me falar e precisava preparar tudo antes.

Eu fiquei sentado no banco observando a partida. Ao mesmo tempo curtindo o sofrimento deles e rangendo os dentes de frustração quando Eito ficava muito arrogante. Olhei com a expressão fria e indiferente quando foi explicado o sistema do Quinto Setor a Tenma, mas foi realmente curioso olhar para o segundo tempo do jogo.

Primeiro que Matsukaze insistia em roubar a bola e tentar leva-la ao capitão Shindou, que era no meio do campo parado, uma expressão de dor e confusão no rosto. Foi olhando pra aquela sua expressão que eu soube que ele realmente amava o futebol e que sofria por não poder jogar as partidas livremente.

Não me surpreendi quando ele pegou a bola, mas fiquei impressionado que seu chute havia sido capaz de marcar o gol, mesmo sendo do meio do campo e um chute normal.

Sua expressão aturdida após o jogo me disse que ele fez por impulso, e quando ouvi sua resposta para os outros jogadores, realmente acreditei nisso.

O dia que se seguiu foi realmente bom para se olhar. Eu observei enquanto Shindou iria as aulas normalmente, mas sempre com uma expressão pensativa no rosto. Ele tinha a mania de colocar o cacho da franja atrás da orelha quando distraido e mordia o lábio inferior quando preocupado.

Sua mania de tamborilar os dedos me fez questionar se ele tocava piano, eram movimentos mais do que amadores, e pareciam precisar de longo treino.

Eu observei sua conversa com Técnico Kudou, quando ele saia de seu posto de treinador. Ele lhe disse coisas que achei realmente boas, mas me deu a impressão de que estava tentando levar o capitão da Raimon a iniciar junto a Tenma uma rebelião.

Meu último pensamento antes de ficar meio em choque naquele dia, era que Shindou parecia um pouco bonito com aquela expressão confusa.

* * *

Bonito. Demorou cerca de uma semana pra que eu chegasse a um acordo que eu realmente havia visto o capitão da Raimon, Takuto Shindou, bonito. Todo esse tempo foi acompanhado pelo fato de que eu realmente conheci o lendário, Mamuro Endo, que era o novo treinador da Raimon.

Eu sabia que ele não foi enviado pelo Quinto Setor no momento em que ele pediu para irmos ao campo perto do lago treinar, quer dizer, um treino especial para vencer?

Isso significava duas coisas. Primeiro, alguma coisa estava acontecendo e a Raimon seria o ponto de partida para isso e segundo; alguém estava agindo contra o Quinto Setor.

O que me trouxe a outra pergunta, será que Arume sabia algo sobre isso? E que lado eu estaria tomando nisso. Não podia desistir do dinheiro para a cirurgia do meu onii-san, mas queria jogar o verdadeiro futebol de novo. Eu queria ser livre, sem qualquer chance de nunca voltar para a Ilha Éden, ou ver Dousan na minha vida novamente.

Eu tinha marcas suficientes disso para saber ele muito bem e ter certeza que não viveria a um segundo encontro com o homem terrivel.

Além disso eu tinha que lidar com meu pai. Ele bateu na minha mãe no dia que fui ao treino que o Técnico Endo fez no lago. Ele aproveitou que eu não estava lá para atingir ela. Agora okaa-san não poderia trabalhar e otou-san era me pressionando para lhe dar dinheiro para mais apostas.

O dinheiro que tenho é para a cirurgia de onii-san, de modo que aceitei o castigo de pai em total silencio, eu tenho o doloroso hematoma no estomago para isso.

" Kyousuke, anda muito distraido esses dias. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"- perguntou Yuuichi, me arrancando do meu devaneio.

" Nada aconteceu, onii-san. Como anda a fisioterapia?"- perguntei, experiente em mudar a linha de pensamento do meu irmão.

" Vai muito bem."- disse ele me dando um olhar desconfiado.-" Você não devia estar com os seus colegas de time? Faltar ao treino não vai lhe trazer problemas com o novo técnico?"- perguntou não disposto a desistir.

" Não, está tudo bem, onii-chan."- disse lhe dando uma expressão inocente. Yuuichi cruzou seus braços não muito convencido, eu desviei os olhos, meu onii-san me conhecia muito bem pra saber quando estou escondendo algo dele.

" O que você está me escondendo, Kyou?"- disse ele preocupado.

Ele me deu aquele olhar de cachorrinho, que me fez amolecer imediatamente. Decidindo falar a ele o menor dos meus problemas, olhei para minhas mãos corando.

" Bem, tem esse garoto no time de futebol..."- seu irmão já era sorrindo conciente, isso me deixou um pouco irritado.-" Eu não sei, mas toda vez que ele está perto eu fico buscando ele na minha linha de visão... e ele é tão, eu não sei explicar... intrigante, eu acho... sempre tenho aquela sensação de que vou corar... Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo... Não ria, onii-san."- falei constrangido quando ele começou a soltar pesadas gargalhadas.

" Acho que você está tendo sua primeira queda, Kyou."- disse ele tentando ficar sério, mas logo falhou com o sorriso que deixou espalhar no rosto.

" Não."- disse hesitante.- " Eu não tenho uma queda, Yuu, não tenho. Ele é um menino além disso, meninos não gostam de outros meninos, não é?"- perguntei com o rosto muito corado.

" É claro que gostam. Em alguns lugares pode ser repreendido, mas no Japão, mesmo casamento entre homens é permitido, não é algo que é considerado abominável. É tudo ok em gostar de um outro menino."- disse meu irmão pacientemente, eu olhei para minhas mãos.

" Bem, digamos que eu esteja em uma queda... Como faço pra saber se ele gosta de mim?"- disse ainda olhando para minhas mãos.

" Primeiro faça pequenos testes para descobrir se ele está em garotos. Como se quando estão no vestiário ele olha para o corpo dos outros meninos, esbarrar a mão na dele as vezes e ver se ele corou, ou se fica muito nervoso e constrangido quando você ou outro garoto chega muito perto dele. Depois disso o agarre e beije, se ele sentir algo, vai devolver e devem se envolver em um namoro."- explicou com um sorriso.

" Obrigado, onii-san."- disse baixinho, um pouco pensativo.

* * *

Eu estava realmente com raiva. Primeiro pelo fato que encontrei Shindou treinando com Tenma no campo perto do lago, por alguma razão, aquela cena, deles sorrindo pro outro me deixou com uma raiva quente que nunca senti antes.

Eu acho que foi por isso que disse a Shindou que a Raimon estaria perdendo no Holy Road sem fazer nenhum gol. Com satisfação, não pude deixar de notar como as bochechas de Shindou foi num tom de vermelho quando me aproximei a suas costas, antes de ficar com uma expressão de decepção. Tenho quase certeza que desfiz os esforços que Técnico Endo conseguiu.

Tudo isso me fez ficar me sentindo um idiota quando ouvi uma conversa de Kirino com Tenma no vestiário, pouco antes do treino.

" Tenma, espere um pouco."- disse Kirino, me encostei nos armários para ouvir sem ser notado.

" O que, Kirino-sempai?"- perguntou o menino alegremente.

" Por que foi tão insistente em fazer Shindou voltar? Será que tem uma queda por ele?"- disse o rosado direto ao ponto.

" O... o que? Não, não. Eu só quero jogar futebol com o capitão. Ele é legal e tudo, mas não é meu tipo, por assim dizer."- pude imaginar o rosto do novato ficando vermelho.

" Isso é bom, eu acho. Você poderia se decepcionar, Shindou não costuma sair com qualquer garoto, soube que ele teve algo foi Minamisawa e não acabou muito bem, venha temos que nos esforçar bastante."- falou o rosado indo para o campo treinar com os outros.

Eu decidi não ir ao treino naquele dia, achando que seria melhor manter um pouco de distancia de Shindou quando me sentia tão culpado. Voltei pra casa e imediatamente me arrependi disso. O meu pai estava lá, com dois de seus amigos idiotas.

Eu nunca falei sobre meu pai corretamente. Ele é um homem de meia idade, com cabelos negros e curtos, seus olhos são um castanho mais escuro do que de Yuuichi, desenvolveu nos últimos anos uma barriga de cerveja, que atualmente era nojentamente exposta pela camisa cinza petróleo que usava. Seus amigos se pareciam com ele, sujos e gordos.

" Este é a peste de seu filho, não Hirashi?"- disse um deles que não me lembro o nome.

" Sim, Tsurugi, vá cozinhar alguma coisa para seu velho pai e seus amigos e não demore demais dessa vez."- disse meu otou-san com a voz embarga pela bebida.

Sabendo melhor do que contraria-lo, fui até a cozinha onde comecei a fazer arroz e macarrão. Ele não precisava de nada muito elaborado, e ele queria rápido, geralmente que poderia comer e beber ao mesmo tempo, sem se encher muito.

" Me dê."- disse otou-san de repente agarrando meu braço com força. A panela vazia que tinha nas mãos caiu com um estrondo no chão azulejado.- " O dinheiro, eu quero fazer umas apostas e sua mãe não me diz onde você escondeu todo aquele dinheiro, mas agora você vai me entregar ele."- disse me sacudindo.

" Eu não vou te dar nada."- disse puxando meu braço com força de sua mão.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho e os olhos se estreitaram, sua mão subiu e em seguida acertou o meu rosto com muita força. O impacto me jogou no chão, em choque, coloquei minha mão na bochecha e percebi que estava molhada, olhei meus dedos com o liquido carmesim.

Me levantando, empurrei o homem mais velho fazendo-o cambalear alguns metros de distância e então corri para fora de casa, disposto a colocar a maior distancia possível entre mim e meu pai.

Não sei exatamente o por que, mas meus pés me levaram para o campo no lago, já estava ficando escuro ali.

Para minha surpresa encontrei o lugar ainda ocupado. Fácilmente reconheci os cachos castanhos de Takuto Shindou. Percebi que ele estava treinando seu chute, o Fortissimo. Mas na maioria ele acertava a trave.

Um de seus chutes saiu tanto da direção que quando percebi eu já estava saltando para parar a bola de seu caminho. Com as mãos nos bolsos, fiquei pensando no por que eu acabei de fazer isso e então ouvi a voz dele falando comigo.

" O que está fazendo aqui, Tsurugi? Veio lembrar-me novamente que não podemos ganhar esse jogo que se aproxima?"- perguntou Shindou. Sua expressão era dura quando olhei para seu rosto e então passou para surpresa quando viu o meu.

Nesse momento percebi que ainda tinha uma bochecha sangrenta e que provavelmente ostentava a marca vermelha da mão do meu pai.

" Eu não vim tripudiar."- disse friamente.-" O mundo não gira a sua volta, capitão."- disse com um que de vingança na voz.

" Quem fez isso com seu rosto?"- disse ele antes que pudesse se conter, sua expressão era uma mistura de raiva, confusão e preocupação.

" Não é importante."- disse virando as costas para me afastar.

Eu já estava perto das escadas quando senti a mão quente de Shindou alojando em meu ombro, infelizmente era o que tinha sido atingido por meu pai ontem e não pude deixar de estremecer.

Olhei para o rosto do outro menino, esperando encontrar pena nele, mas ela era completa com a preocupação e desconfiança.

" Eu tenho algumas ataduras e remédios em minha mochila."- disse indicando um banco com uma bolsa azul e cinza por cima.- " Não falaremos disso, se você não quer."- disse ele se afastando.

Confuso com tudo isso, o segui meio hesitante, eu não sabia se devia confiar no garoto, ele era suposto a estar me odiando depois do que fiz com seu amado time de futebol.

Ele se abaixou abrindo a mochila e indicou para que eu sentasse no banco, eu encarei seu rosto friamente durante seus cuidados, e observei quando ele corou cada vez que meus olhos desciam para seus lábios. Tenho certeza que ele percebeu, mas devia estar pensando que era frutos da sua imaginação.

" Posso lhe fazer uma perguntar?"- disse ele quando terminou de limpar e desinfectar o corte em minha bochecha.

" Pode."- disse duramente e percebi que ele se tornou um pouco mais tenso.- " Não garanto que vou responder embora."- disse mudando o tom da minha voz para indiferença.

" Por que você se tornou um SEED?"- disse ele.

Senti meu interior desabar, não poderia lhe dizer sobre Yuuichi, ou como eu era culpado por lhe deixar no hospital, eu era muito envergonhado e tomado pela culpa para responder isso.

" Por que era o melhor na época."- disse evasivamente.

Ele ficou pensativo por um momento antes de olhar em meus olhos.

" Isso quer dizer que já não é a melhor coisa?"- disse astutamente.- " Por que você odeia tudo sobre o futebol?"- disse ele me encarando.

Surpreso, respondi antes que pudesse medir minhas palavras.

" Eu não odeio o futebol."- sobre seu olhar cético, baixei meus olhos para minhas mãos.-" Eu não o faço."- disse firmemente.

" Eu acredito em você."- disse ele e ergui meus olhos desconfiado para seu rosto. Ele sorriu.-" É um mistério para mim, Tsurugi. Você joga futebol com paixão de um verdadeiro jogador, mas se alistou a quem quer destrui-lo. Eu vou descobrir o por que."- disse ele com determinação saindo de seus joelhos.

" Eu ainda vou destruir a Raimon e seus jogadores."- disse para ele quando ele se virou para se afastar, ele parou em seu caminho.

" Eu sei."- disse ele com algum que de compreensão em sua voz.- " Isso não quer dizer que vamos desistir facilmente. No momento sou só eu, Temna e Shinsuke no time que quer vencer. Todos os outros virão ao redor com o tempo. Eu espero que você seja um deles."- disse ele se afastando.

Fiquei olhando para suas costas, perdido em pensamentos. Não importa o que aconteça, onii-san era mais importante que meu sentimento pelo futebol... ou por Shindou.

* * *

**Eu meio que sou terrivel para desenvolver uma relação em uma história, eu provavelmente só vou colocar alguns momentos de ligação entre Tsurugi e Shindou até que um deles se declara e tudo bem, pode demorar um pouco, pois quero focar no enredo principal - alguém curioso pra saber o que é o projeto pandora?- pois bem, logo vamos ter algumas dicas sobre isso, mas só saberemos no retorno da Ilha Éden e até lá terei todos os detalhes desenvolvidos. **


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 - Capítulo Cinco

**Aviso: Alguma tensão. Aquela última cena do cap 3 não tem no anime, eu só a inventei de última hora, inspiração de momento. Inazuma não me pertence.**

* * *

Eu não jogaria na partida contra Tengawara. Pouco antes da abertura para o campeonato Holy Road descobrimos que seriam nossos adversários. Eu conhecia bem aqueles jogadores, sabendo que jogavam sujo sempre que podiam, não seria capaz de me controlar durante a partida. Ainda mais que estava bem cunfuso desde a conversa com Shindou no campo perto do lago.

Eu não tinha ido aos treinos por quase dez dias, principalmente por conta do hematoma em meu rosto. Não queria qualquer tipo de perguntas, com sorte, Shindou teria esquecido sobre isso.

Com Kuroki-san me vigiando mais ainda recentemente, tive que obedecer suas ordens e anunciar a todo o time de futebol da Raimon que o jogo já foi decidido. Depois disso eu passei a provocar o capitão e o excessivamente alegre, Matsukaze.

Meu pai não tinha chegado perto de mim desde aquele dia, mas eu sempre via um olhar de muita satisfação em seu rosto quando ele via o hematoma amarelado abaixo do meu olho. Eu evitei as visitas a Yuuichi no hospital, ele seria muito desconfiado se visse o ferimento.

O jogo logo chegou e eu observei o desenvolvimento da partida do banco. Eu era muito indeciso sobre o que deveria fazer, Shindou, Matsukaze e Shinsuke estavam muito determinados a levar a vitória nessa partida.

Foi então que Técnico Endo fez seu discurso, sobre verdadeiros jogadores de futebol e tive que desviar o rosto, se meu onii-san descobrisse o que eu estava fazendo com o futebol que amamos tanto, ele nunca me perdoaria. Me perguntei se meu irmão seria minha 'Deusa da Vitória', não acho que ele gostaria de tal comparação.

Eu percebi o momento exato em que Sangoko decidiu jogar seriamente, seu rosto se tornou mais determinado e com sua defesa inclivel, Shindou sorriu largamente para os outros jogadores, eu senti meu estomago se agitar com aquela expressão. Maldito. Por que tinha que ser tão lindo?

A partida acabou com a vitória da Raimon, eu rapidamente sai do estádio, sabendo que de agora em diante as coisas ficariam dificeis e que logo deveria escolher um lado definitivo.

A pergunta era: Eu ficaria com o Quinto Setor e ganhar o dinheiro da cirurgia de onii-san ou ia honrar o futebol que amo, lutando pela liberdade justa e garantir que meu irmão não ia me odiar por isso para sempre?

* * *

Voltar a Inazuma me trouxe uma sensação de felicidade e calor. Os dois últimos anos haviam se passado muito agitado. Eu me sentia um pouco culpada por não contar nada a Kido-san, mas para total sucesso ninguém poderia saber a missão que Ichido-sama havia me dado.

Olhei ao redor do meu quarto com carinho. Kido tinha mantido tudo exatamente como era antes que eu fosse aos EUA. Eu realmente tinha estudado numa escola de alta recomendação de lá, se focando principalmente no meu desenvolvimento com o futebol.

Minha primeira parte da missão era encontrar o esconderijo de um homem chamado Eyke Yasu, o criador do conceito do Projeto Pandora. Antigamente também tinha trabalhado no programa RH de Garshifield. Eu o achei na cidade movimentada de Nova York. Foi três meses de pesquisas para finalmente descobrir que ele era em contato com Dousan, na Ilha Éden.

Roubar os arquivos e pesquisas do homem havia sido fácil, mas o que descobri era muito terrivel e ainda colocava em perigo todos os jogadores que se inscreveram para o treinamento SEED.

O pior é que o alvo da pesquisa era tanto eu quanto Tsurugi. Eu não permitiria que eles avancem com isso. Já tendo entrado em contato com Ichido-sama, ele me informou sobre a revolução que estava ocorrendo na Raimon, onde meu amigo de longa data estava.

Eles tinham tido um jogo treino com a escola Eito, eu tinha chegado a tempo de ver isso com uma sensação de satisfação. Foi depois daquele jogo que segui o ex-técnico da Raimon, Kudou, ele é realmente perspicaz, pois me notou depois de cinco quadras.

" Por que está me seguindo, criança?"- perguntou ele. O homem tinha a mania de me chamar com essa palavra desde a primeira vez que me viu na Mansão Kido.

" Eu tenho algo para lhe falar, mas é algo que somente você pode saber e que não poderá contar a seus membros da resistencia, abaixo das instalações da Teikoko."- disse, percebendo com uma aura de satisfação que ele ficou surpreso com minhas declarações.

" Tudo bem. Me acompanhe."- disse ele seguindo pela rua. Obediente, segui-o com tranquilidade.

Tanto Kudou-san e Ichido-sama concordaram com uma coisa. Que devo contar tudo a Tsurugi, mas eu conhecia bem meu amigo para saber que ele não se deixaria convencer sem ter a semente em sua mente de que era o melhor caminho.

Revelar tudo para ele era o mais indicado, eu nunca tive muitos segredos com ele e eu conhecia seu sentido de curiosidade, ele faria coisas idiotas se não soubesse toda a verdade, que era o que aconteceria se não lhe contasse todos os planos de Dousan.

Mas eu obedeceria o pedido de Ichido-sama, não revelaria sua verdadeira identidade, era total problema de Kyou que ele não percebeu que o homem protegeu os SEEDs de torturadores como Dousan, era seu idolo, Shuya Goenji.

Foi dois dias depois do jogo com Tengawara que fui me encontrar com Tsurugi. Eu tinha mudado muito desde meus treze anos. Antes eu era uma garota ruiva, de cabelos bagunçados ruivos de tamanho enorme, usava vestidos muito fechados - como era o costume entre todos as meninas do Quinto Setor - e longos. Eu adquiri um gosto mais moleca, mas também aprendi a apreciar as coisas femininas, isso devido aos passeios de skate por Nova York e também pelas aulas de balé da escola que frenquentei lá.

Agora eu tinha cortado os cabelos na altura do queixo, meus fios ruivos caiam em torno do meu rosto como uma moldura, eu costumava usar três peças de roupa. Um vestido justo preto com um short de elastico preto curtinho. Eu usava um outro vestido lilás por cima, ele era mais soltinho e ainda usava meias 3/4 coloridas, geralmente com minhas sapatilhas de balé.

Eu ainda me lembrava da expressão de Kido-san quando voltei, eu tinha vindo a ver o homem mais velho como um irmão e sabia que ele me via da mesma maneira, o fato dele ter feito eu vestir seu casaco no aeroporto me mostrou isso.

Eu tinha voltado para a escola Teikoko, continuar meus estudos no primeiro ano do Ensino Médio junto aos meus amigos. Para minha surpresa somente Kaorie Saito havia ficado na Teikoko para o Ensino Médio. Ela era a única assistente do time. Seus cabelos não eram mais totalmente rosa, eram cheios de mechas em azul, verde e preto. Ela usava uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca de mangas compridas.

Assim que me viu, abriu um sorriso largo e me apresentou o time de futebol da Teikoko. Eu era meio que perseguida agora por um grupo de meninos, a maior parte eram meninos do terceiro ano do ginasial, os que recem descobriram seus hormonios adolescentes.

Mas voltando ao ponto, fui me encontrar com Tsurugi no hospital. Eu tinha chegado mais cedo e aproveitei para ver Yuuichi, eu sempre gostei do menino mais velho, ele sempre foi muito doce.

Entrando no hospital, fiz meu caminho para onde foi o quarto do irmão de Kyousuke, esperava que não tinham mudado nos últimos dois anos. Não fui decepcionado, quando cheguei no lugar vi que o menino estava deitado na cama, com as cobertas até seu torax e uma expressão suave em seu rosto dormindo.

Sorrindo, entrei no quarto e sentei na cabeira que tinha certeza pertencia a Tsurugi.

Fiquei encarando o rosto de Yuuichi, procurando as semelhanças com o rosto de Kyou. Ele tinha a mesma forma dos olhos e sombracelhas, mas seu rosto era mais quadrado e os lábios mais finos do que eu me lembro de Tsurugi ser.

O mais velho devia ter algum sentido para saber quando é observado, pois seus olhos tremeram por alguns segundos antes de se abrirem sonolentos. Sua cor era castanho mel, e estavam meio nublados de sono.

" Quem é... Arume-chan?"- disse ele se empurrando aos cotovelos para poder se apoiar sentado. O seus rosto ficou concentrado com o esforço, mas ele logo olhou em meu rosto de novo.

" Sim, sou eu, Yuuichi-san."- disse sorrindo suavemente.- " Voltei de viagem recentemente. Como você está indo?"- perguntei pegando o travesseiro que tinha caido sobre o chão e colocando nas suas costas, ignorando seus protestos de que podia fazer isso sozinho.

" Eu vou bem. Eu troquei de fisioterapeuta. Estou com o dr. Yamano, para o tratamento intensivo e se continuar assim poderei andar em até quinze semanas depois da cirurgia, talvez menos do que isso."- falou ele sorrindo.

" E a cirurgia já está marcada?"- perguntei. Se fosse assim as coisas poderiam ser ainda mais do que complicadas com Tsurugi.

" Não, mas eles tem uma previsão de estar marcada até o Natal. Isso é o que Kyousuke me disse e eu estou realmente animado para isso."- disse ele.- " Eu quero jogar futebol com Kyou, talvez ele me mostre suas novas jogadas, será realmente divertido jogar livremente o futebol..."- falou e nesse momento a porta se abriu revelando um Tsurugi com a expressão meio culpada.

" Finalmente, baixinho, achei que nunca mais iria te ver."- disse levantando e lhe dando um longo abraço, somente pra descobrir que ele estava mais alto do que eu.-" Você cresceu."- reclamei e ele riu da minha cara, que provavelmente tinha um biquinho.

" Sim, eu tinha que fazer alguma hora, não é mesmo?"- disse ele esfregando meu cabelo.

Corei irritada, ele esfregou meu cabelo, a impertinência do garoto. Vingativa, lhe dei um sorriso excessivamente doce e então apertei ambas as suas bochechas.

" Que menino crescido você está, não é, Kyu Kyu?"- disse numa voz muito melosa e enjoativa.

" Por favor, nunca faça isso de novo. Foi assustador."- disse Yuuichi sorrindo de seu lugar.

" Tudo bem. Mas por que não me contam sobre as novidades que tem acontecido aqui no Japão?"

* * *

Era escurecido quando Yuuichi adormeceu mais uma vez e então fui com Tsurugi para o jardim do hospital. Sentado em um lugar isolado, mas que dava para observar qualquer aproximação, eu baixei o tom de voz e lhe perguntei.

" Como você está realmente, Tsurugi? Você me pareceu muito pensativo hoje."- falei com a voz ainda controlada, eu observei quando sua expressão se tornou triste.

" Eu fui ao Quinto Setor ontem. Não sei se sabe, mas a Raimon tem se rebelado contra as ordens de Ichido-sama. Eles ganharam dois jogos que eram devido perderem."- disse ele.- " Uma coisa que o senhor me falou me chamou atenção foi que o mais importante são os laços familiares, mas ele sabe que Yuuichi nunca me perdoaria pelo que estou fazendo, minha impressão é que ele era me encorajando a jogar contra as suas intruções."- disse.-" Me pergunto se este é algum tipo de teste."- murmurou.

" Eu tenho algumas coisas para lhe falar."- disse e ele olhou em meu rosto esperando.- " Não é o Ichido-sama que comanda os jogos, há alguém por trás dele, que criou o Quinto Setor."- disse e desviei meu olhar para o céu.-" Senhor Ichido concordou em entrar nas eleições com a condição de poder supervisionar o treinamento dos SEEDs e protege-los de técnicos abusivos."- continuei e olhei para seu rosto pensativo.-" O verdadeiro motivo é que o senhor Ichido está destrindo o Quinto Setor de dentro para fora. Eles são muito corrupto, vários desvios de verbas e outros afins que eram para serem investidos as escolas."- falei.

Seu rosto era realmente surpreso.

" Então, isso quer dizer que ele quer que eu ganhe o jogo contra Mannozaka?"- perguntou ele um pouco confuso.- " Mas se eu fizer isso, vou perder as verbas para a cirurgia do meu irmão."- ele falou olhando para o chão.

" Ele está de certa forma te desafiando, a lutar abertamente contra o Quinto Setor pelo seu futebol e de seu irmão, ou se tornar mais uma ovelha nas mãos de homens como Dousan."- disse a ele, seu rosto atingiu uma expressão desesperada.

" Eu preciso salvar meu irmão. Ele é mais importante para mim."- falou com mais firmeza.

" Eu quero que pense bastante nisso. O jogo contra Monnozaka é em uma semana, você precisa decidir se o seu futebol é o da Raimon ou o do Quinto Setor. Eu vou te apoiar em qualquer das suas decisões, não importa qual delas for."- disse pegando sua mão e apertando entre as minhas menores.- " Eu já escolhi o meu lado."- completei.

Ele assentiu e olhou para o céu escuro.

" Mas qual foi o motivo de você sair do Japão?"- perguntou ele.

" Sim. Foi a minha missão dada pelo Ichido-sama. Aparentemente um grupo de cientistas que são liderados por um homem chamado Eyke Yasu. Eu suponho que você conhece o programa RH que o empresário Garshifield fez anos atrás? Para criar super humanos?"- perguntei.

" Sim, ele dava maior força, velocidade e resistencia fisica ao seu usuário, mas tinha vários dos efeitos colaterais graves."- falou.

" Sim. Aparentemente o programa RH foi unido ao Projeto Pandora de Dousan. Eles tem feito as pesquisas com recusos do Quinto Setor desviados. Ichido-sama descobriu o desvio e me pediu a investigar sobre isso."- reparei que seu rosto ficou pálido.

" Mas... o projeto foi encerrado por que quase todas as cobaias tiveram seus corpos destruidos no processo."- falou com a voz tremula.

" É mais do que isso, Kyou. Eles descobriram que a enorgia consensada da IC pode se tornar um meio nuclear, eles pretendem construir armas de larga escala com elas."- falei.- " Suponho que se lembre de como é o processo de extração da Incorporação?"- disse a ele.

Tsurugi assentiu, seu rosto chegando a ser fantasmagórico de tão pálido.

Há cerca de sete anos quando Tsurugi entrou para o Quinto Setor, o projeto Pandora estava a ser testado. Dousan tinha inscrito o nome de Kyousuke por que todas as quinze cobaias anterior morreu depois de alguns minutos. No dia do teste, estava cinco de nós testando o projeto. Que consistia em infiltrar nono chips em nossa corrente sanguinea, em seguida eles mandariam sinal para nosso cerebro para Invocar a Incorporação e depois absorve-la.

Quando condensada dentro do nosso corpo, elas emitem uma energia nuclear que seria um passo em direção da cura de várias doenças. No entanto, todas as cobaias anteriores haviam entrado em curto com seus nano, e transformado sua energia em explosiva antes de poder recolher uma amostra satisfatória para ela.

Mas o mesmo não aconteceu a dois jovens de nove anos daquele dia. Era Kyousuke e eu, eramos lado a lado nas cabines de gás. Quando nossa Incorporação foi invocada, era como se ela falou com a gente, nos orientando. Concientemente, recusamos os sinais dos nano chips, e absorvemos a energia da Incorporação.

Conseguimos manter essa energia por uma hora, mas logo descobriu-se efeitos colaterais, toda vez que convocamos a IC dessa forma, cairiamos dias doentes.

" Me diga que eles não conseguiram reproduzir isso?"- disse ele baixinho.

" Não. Eu encontrei um de seus laboratórios ilegais e eles perderam mais de duzentas cobaias e foi por isso que retornei agora. Eles querem nos pegar, para estudar o por que de conseguirmos enquanto vários outros não podem. Eles deram a missão de nos capiturar a Dousan."- falei.

" Nós sabemos que ele não vai hesitar em nos acorrentar em um laboratório."- disse Tsurugi.

" Existe mais."- falei.- " Nos últimos três anos toda bebida oferecida pelo Quinto Setor a SEEDs tem sido batizadas por uma mistura de nano chips e Programa RH. Eu suspeito que eles querem ativar tudo de uma vez nas finais do Holy Road."- falei.

" Isso é realmente terrivel. O que precisamos fazer?"- falou ele com determinação.

" Recolher provas é claro."- falei com um sorriso.

* * *

Falar que eu achei algo extremamente idiota para se fazer é pouco. Fiquei olhando para a porta do meu armário no vestiário da Raimon. Havia uma plaquinha com meu nome na parte superior.

Haruna-chan havia nos dito para personalizar o armário com tudo aquilo que nos define. Eu via alguns já personalizados, como o de Akane, no lado oposto da sala. Tinha muitas fotografias na porta do dela. Ao seu lado tinha o de Midori tinha vários lenços coloridos de cabelo. O outro era o de Shindou. Ele tinha chegado no treino mais cedo e alocado um teclado ao seu armário. Eu vi que tinha várias flores no de Aoi e no de Tenma era uma foto de uma mulher de cabelos verde, a foto de uma mulher que parecia com ele, uma de toda a Raimon e três marcas de cachorro na sua parte inferior. Hamano tinha algumas boias de varas de pescar e de Sangoko luvar de variados tamanhos, percebi que deviam ser desde a sua infância.

Para piorar Haruna tinha me dado condições para decorar, depois que eu falei que pintaria tudo de preto e vermelho. Eu devia colocar algo sobre algum dos meus robes e três fotos de pessoas que não fossem eu, depois que eu terminasse ela diria o objetivo dessa atividade.

Observei enquanto aqueles que faltavam colocavam suas coisas pessoais expostas. Muitos eram acrescentando uma foto de algum parente ou coisa assim.

Suspirando para tal coisa inútil, esperei que todos tinham saido do vestiário e retirei as coisas de dentro da minha mochila para decorar a droga do armário. Primeiro foi um par de chuteiras antigas. Elas estavam gastas e eram muito pequenas para meu pé agora e era algo que eu tinha muito carinho por. O último presente sincero que meu pai tinha me dado.

Peguei a cola e passei em baixo da chuteira. Colei na porta do armário com força, esperando só alguns segundos para secar. Depois peguei algumas tiras de palhetas que tinha feito, eu já não tocava por alguns meses, mas sempre gostei de fazer isso. Com elas fiz uma cortina de um lado do armário. Por algum motivo eu colei balas no armário, eu sou viciado em doces.

Na parte de cima era um enfeite que comprei numa loja de marcenaria, era uma placa feita de madeira, com livros desenhados, como se fosse uma pequena estante.

No espaço que sobrou no centro coloquei quatro fotografias. A primeira era eu e meu onii-san quando eramos crianças, ambus sorriamos para a foto. A outra era da minha mãe. Vestida com um simples macacão de jardinagem e chapéu de palha, parecia muito casual. Havia outra comigo mais novo, mas dessa vez com Arume. Ela fazia uma careta na foto, tinha prendido o cabelo em marias chiquinhas e desenhou um bigode grosso no rosto. Eu tinha bigodes de gato e com pouco de constrangimento, orelhas de gato na foto. Lembro que havia sido no meu aniversário de dez anos, estavamos na Ilha Éden com dia livre e fizemos festa do meu quarto.

A última era só Arume. Uma recente, ela deitada na cama do hospital, os cabelos curtos eram em torno do seu rosto, ela estava rindo feliz, não dava para ver, mas ela estava deitada com a sua cabeça no colo de Yuuichi. Eu tinha a impressão que ela estava gostando do meu onii-san.

" Conheço você a dois meses e não sei mais do que a metade disso representa em sua vida."- disse alguém as minhas costas.

Aconteceu muito rápido. Shindou havia estado as minhas costas, vendo o armário sobre os meus ombros, quando falou eu me virei automaticamente, parando com o rosto a milímetros do seu, os meus olhos grudaram em seus lábios que ele mordia nervosamente.

Notei que era alguns centímetros maior que Shindou, mas qualquer pensamento da minha mente sumiu quando senti a mão do capitão em minha bochecha, me fazendo estremecer com uma nova sensação passou pelo meu corpo.

Eu senti seus lábios, no inicio somente tocando os meus suavemente, testando a minha reação e quando não tive nenhuma, ele selou nos lábios mais demorado para então se afastar, seu rosto era muito vermelho de constrangimento.

" Desculpe, Tsurugi. Não deveria ter feito isso. Não vai mais acontec..."- eu o interrompi. Tinha finalmente reagido através do meu choque.

Coloquei meus braços em torno de seus ombros e selei nossos lábios. Eu era inexperiente, nunca tendo feito isso antes, o que não pude deixar de notar com irritação, Shindou já tinha pratica. O beijo logo se aprofundou, o mais velho segurou minha cintura com força, me puxando contra seu peito e então pressionando contra o armário nas minhas costas.

Senti algo úmido sondando meu lábio e abri a boca de susto, permitindo que a lingua do pianista se aprofundasse dentro da minha boca. Eu me sentia cheio de emoções confusas e sensações das mais estranhas, que não sabia como lidar. Eu enfiei as mãos em seu cabelo, adorando a sensação sedosa de seus cachos em meus dedos. Era tudo novo e emocionante. Queria continuar assim pra toda tarde.

Como nada é do meu jeito, o ar começou a faltar e nos separamos com selinhos prolongados.

Era como se esse beijo fosse toda a resposta que eu precisava. Yuuichi nunca perdoaria minha traição para com o futebol, eu tinha quase todo o dinheiro para sua cirurgia e poderia conseguir um emprego para juntar o que falta, eu ainda teria o dinheiro na altura do Natal. Eu tinha que contar tudo ao meu onii-san e esperar que ele me perdoe por fazer tudo que podia para ajuda-lo e protege-lo.

Mas eu percebi mais agora. Eu amo futebol, eu quero jogar ele verdadeiramente, eu queria ter o futebol real para jogar com meu irmão, e precisava lutar por ele.

E eu agora tinha Shindou. O capitão do time da Raimon. Pianista e estrategista. O garoto com a qual eu tinha uma queda e que perderia se seguisse o Quinto Setor e eu tinha certeza que não ia sobreviver sem meu onii-san e sem Shindou.

Então eu escolho o futebol, emocionante, divertido e _livre_ futebol. Eu escolho meu irmão, o meu doce e gentil irmão que vai voltar a andar. Eu escolho Shindou, o garoto inteligente e que viu que tinha mais do que a superficie. O garoto que estou apaixonado por.

* * *

_" Onii-san, preciso falar uma coisa com você."- disse o garoto de cabelo anil. Ele agora era mais velho e tinha uma expressão determinada._

_" Então me diga. Kyousuke."- disse o outro garoto, também de cabelos anil, mas com um rosto bem mais suave que o primeiro._

_" Você sabe sobre o Quinto Setor? O lugar ao qual eu me alistei para treinamento?"- perguntou o mais novo.-" Eles são mais do que isso, eles na verdade controlam o futebol, mesmo todos os resultados das partidas..."_

_Então para a próxima hora, o homem de cabelo anil mais velho ouviu o mais novo desabafar. Ele lhe disse tudo, desde seu treinamento na Ilha Éden, as esperiências feitas com ele, ao abuso que sofreu a partir do homem de bigode castanho._

_Falou sobre suas indecisões e sobre a rebelião que estava acontecendo e que tinha decidido a lutar ao lado dos outros membros do time de futebol da Raimon._

_Quando terminou, o homem mais velho tinha uma expressão desolado em seu rosto jovem. Ele se parecia com anos mais velho, haviam lágrimas por suas bochechas._

_" Por que Kyou? Qual foi o motivo de você ter sofrido tudo isso e nunca ter me contado?"- perguntou Yuuichi desesperado._

_" Eu... eu tinha medo. Depois que entrei em toda essa confusão, eu não sabia como sair e eu me sentia culpado, por você não poder mais jogar futebol comigo!"_

_O mais velho olhou para o rosto devastado do mais jovem, que estava abraçando seu próprio peito e tinha lágrimas em seu rosto também._

_" Eu nunca pedi que você devolvesse minhas pernas, Kyou."- disse o homem acariciando o cabelo curto e escuro de seu irmão mais novo.-" Eu nunca lhe culpei por isso, por que foi um acidente e esse tipo de coisa pode acontecer com qualquer um. Não se culpe."- disse puxando o garoto em soluços para seus braços e beijando seu templo..._


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: capitulo seis

Aviso: Inazuma Eleven não me pertence, se fosse Kyousuke esta amarrado na minha cama. Muito dificil capitulo de sair, passando por um mega broqueio para a última semana. Lançando um novo ponto de vista na história, espero que fique bom.

Era muito confuso para Shindou nos últimos dois dias. Desde aquele beijo aquecido no vestiário do time de futebol da Raimon, o pianista não tinha visto a atacante ace da equipe, Kyousuke. Ele temia que poderia ter acelerado as coisas com o outro jogador, ou que tenha sido somente uma conquista para o SEED.

Eu realmente não acreditava de verdade que poderia ser o caso, mas ainda tinha inseguranças. O beijo que trocamos me mostrou principalmente uma coisa. Tsurugi era inexperiente. Era meio óbvil pelas suas reações surpresas durante o beijo, assim como seus gestos desajeitados. Algo a que nunca tinha pensado possivel com o menino mais novo.

Desde a primeira vez que o vi pensei que ele era muito bonito. Seus olhos duros e determinados eram muito expressivos, foi por eles que vi seu incomodo com o jogo contra Eito, sabia que ele não queria aquilo realmente. Mas não mudava que ele era um git sarcástico e maldito quente. A primeira vez que percebi que sentia algo pelo atacante foi quando ouvi um grupo de garotas com conversas de fazer um clube fã-girl para o SEED. Senti uma onda quente de ciúmes e possessão e logo convenci as garotas de que isso não seria bom, pois o atacante era muito reservado e só ficaria com raiva delas.

Desde aquele dia quiz Tsurugi para mim. Então eu o encontrei no campo perto do lago com o seu rosto ferido e visivelmente abalado e percebi que não sabia absolutamente nada do outro.

Eu notei claramente que aquela marca em seu rosto pálido parecia uma enorme mão. Algo que só poderia pertencer a um homem adulto.

Mesmo com curiosidade, me convenci a lhe dar espaço e tempo e que não devia, e não podia lhe seguir depois dos treinos. Mas quando Tsurugi não apareceu por dez dias aos treinos eu comecei a achar que poderia ser um erro não insistir sobre seu agressor, e se algo tivesse acontecido?

Então ele apareceu, com sua expressão indiferente irritande de sempre, fingiu me ignorar por todo o tempo, eu podia sentir seus olhos sobre minhas costas, mas sempre que lhe olhava estava olhando em uma direção totalmente oposta.

Ele não jogou contra Tengawara. Algo que me decepcionei minimamente, sabia que levaria algum tempo para ele decidir e ele não jogar contra nós já devia ser um bom sinal. Vencemos com muito custo, e logo foi decidido a próxima partida, contra Mannouzaka, não sabiamos muito sobre a equipe, mas não me preocupava com isso, seria cinco semanas para o jogo. Isso me deu tempo pra investigar um pouco sobre Tsurugi.

Eu me recusei a segui-lo. Não que fosse fazer alguma diferença, mesmo com todas essas minhas pesquisas encontrei somente suas informações de Tsurugi na sua ficha do clube. O nome de seus pais e seu endereço.

Faltavam três semanas para o jogo contra Mannouzaka e percebi que Tsurugi parecia cada vez mais pensativo, confuso e preocupado. Algo que não foi notado só por mim. Sua tensão começou a deixar os outros jogadores nervosos, principalmente Hayami e Kurama, que achavam que devia haver alguma conspiração contra a Raimon no próximo jogo.

Não ajudava que ele disse que iria jogar no jogo contra Mannouzaka e que parecia ser contra a Raimon. Então Haruna-chan veio com a ideia, costumização dos armários dos jogadores.

Foi bem visivel seu rosto aborrecido, mas ele ficou olhando pensativo para o seu próprio armário e percebi que ele estava considerando a idéia seriamente.

No dia seguinte cheguei mais cedo com um dos meus teclados. Tinha tido a idéia durante a noite e pensei por que não? Instalar o objeto no armário foi um pouco complicado, mas nada que não poderia ser feito. Então Tsurugi chegou e tinha consigo sua mochila escolar. Muitas vezes ele só a deixava no armário que tinha dentro da escola, nunca trazia nada no treino, ele nunca sairia do seu caminho para praticar, de modo que nunca foi relevante.

Ele ficou parado, as vezes lançando alguns olhares em minha direção, em seguida para Tenma e depois para o armário as suas costas. O técnico veio nos chamar e então saimos, notei que ele se deixou para trás.

Endou-san estava animado como sempre, nos passou alguns tipos de exercicios para fazer, mas antes que eu pudesse ir, o treinador me pediu para verificar se Tsurugi estava ainda dentro dos vestiários. Andando rapidamente, passei pelo meu armário - notando o de Kirino ao lado, tinha a sua coleção de eslásticos grudados, assim como seu óculos de leitura antigo, algumas fotos com ocasiões importantes. Figurinhas de bolas e de morangos e um mecha de cabelo, que me lembrei de ir verificar se ele não cortou seu cabelo.

Tsurugi era colando algumas fotografias em seu armário. Pensei em anunciar minha presença, mas poderia não ter oportunidade de ver uma parte, mesmo que pequena, de Tsurugi.

Chegando as suas costas, comecei a verificar tudo o que estava ali. Palhetas? Será que ele toca instrumentos de corda, aposto que é guitarra, apesar que se é assim, deve tocar violão também. Ah, uma chuteira de criança, que fofo. Devia ser tamanho trinta e dois, devia ter tido o objeto aos nove ou dez anos. Balas. De tudo que teria pensado, nunca imaginei doces, isso me fez querer saber se sua boca tinha gosto de framboeza como essas balas. Uma estante de livros, um lado de mais intelectualidade. Apesar que ele tem realmente boas notas em tudo, devia estudar muito mesmo, várias horas por dia.

Decidindo olhar para as fotografias, encontrei primeiro a que estava no meio. Uma garota? Meu cenho se franziu e senti um aperto na boca do estomago, ela era linda, cabelos curtos ruivos e de olhos violetas impressionantes. Usava um arco cinza, combinando com seu vestido cinze com babados pretos. Ela sorria brilhante e me fez perguntar se seria sua namorada.

A próxima era ele e outro menino mais velho muito parecido com ele. Este no entanto não tinha qualquer franja e os cabelos anil estavam puxados para trás. Seus olhos mais castanhos e tinha um sorriso muito mais doce. Talvez um irmão?

Havia uma mulher que tinha certeza ser sua mãe. Seus cabelo anil era muito cacheado, caindo em ondas sobre seus ombros, usava uma camisa casta azul com casaco preto, seus lábios eram como os de Tsurugi, cheios, mas não tão rosados. Seus olhos eram mais brandos e nariz um pouco mais comprido que o pequeno do atacante. Uma mulher que devia passar por um irmã mais velha do menino se não fosse tamanha semelhança.

A última tinha ela de novo. A menina ruiva. Eles eram alguns anos mais jovens e Tsurugi sorria pra camera. Ela tinha ondas mais longas, usava verde neon na foto, com um bigode grosso muito bem pintado em seu rosto. Kyousuke tinha um bigode de gato no rosto, combinando com aquela fantasia que vestia. As orelhas combinando muito bem com seu cabelo escuro, assim como a sua calda saindo das calças cinza.

Nesse momento resolvi interromper seu trabalho e comentei o quanto não o conhecia, mas eu só sabia no momento seguinte que estavamos embolados um nos braços do outro, suas mãos eram no meu cabelo, remechendo curioso, a boca era claramente inexperiente pela seu ruido um pouco surpreso quando enfiei a lingua dentro da sua boca.

Me surpreendeu e agradou que eu poderia ser seu primeiro beijo, eu já tinha beijado antes, com Kirino quando tinhamos treze, nada realmente aconteceu, foi a primeira vez que bebemos juntos e decobrimos nosso fraco para bebida, depois concordamos em ser amigos. Eu tive três namoros desde meus quinze anos, um de dois meses muito intenso com um dos meus primos, Miwa Shindou, que foi nada além de um canalha vingativo. Depois foi um namoro curto de duas semanas com a menina, Sayuri Zuiree, nada realmente aconteceu. E houve Midoricawa. O dominante, orgulhoso, intransigente e arrogante, Midoricawa. Nunca me arrependi mais do que namorar com o jogador mais velho.

Quando o beijo acabou, Tsurugi tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Não podemos falar depois daquilo, o menino havia agido estranho no treino, fazendo alguns dos movimentos mais básicos de aquecimento com a bola ao lado do campo. O que era um evento fora do normal, geralmente ele só sentaria observando os treinos.

Ele não veio no dia seguinte para minha decepção. Nem para as próximas duas semanas. Alguns dos outros jogadores esperavam que isso significava que ele tinha desistido de destruir toda a Raimon, mas logo foram decepcionados quando ele surgiu no treino, quatro dias antes da partida e observou o treino como sempre fazia.

A surpresa foi no fim do treino, ele se aproximou do técnico e disse que estaria jogando sério na próxima partida e que queria derrubar o Quinto Setor, então foi embora deixando todos com expressões surpresas. Mais tarde, no fim do treino, quando abri meu armário, um bilhete caiu do mesmo, curioso, me abaixei para pegar o papel, que percebi ser uma folha de caderno comum.

A letra do bilhete era limpa e homogênea, e instintivamente soube que era de Tsurugi.

_" Venha me encontrar no cinema hoje. As oito. Precisamos conversar. KT."_

Nervoso. Era o sentimento que poderia definir como me sentia para as duas semanas seguintes que foram após o incidente do beijo. Eu não sabia como reagir, nunca tendo estado numa dessas situações. Meu nii-san tentava me acalmar, mas minha pilha de nervos me fez faltar no primeiro treino após o dia, e evitar a todo custo encontrar com Shindou durante as aulas.

Essa parte foi mais fácil já que eu conhecia todos os cantos da escola, e tinha me refugiado em uma sala vazia no quarto andar da escola, que tinha uma enorme varanda. O quarto tinha um bem avantajado buraco no teto, o piso era todo molhado de chuvas dos últimos anos, havia vasos com plantas e flores ali, que se espalharam pelo chão e perfumavam o ar. Tinha uma porta dupla feita de vidro que dava a uma varanda. Podia-se ver quase toda a escola a partir daquele ponto.

Eu tinha suspeita que ali fora a diretoria antes, era um bom lugar para o diretor vigiar a escola e ainda não ser visto pelos alunos.

Foi ali que Arume deu um jeito de me encontrar. Como ela conseguiu entrar dentro da Raimon no periodo de aulas sem ser notada e vestindo o uniforme da Teikoko, escola da qual fazia parte, eu nunca iria imaginar, mas sabia que era algo que ela poderia fazer.

Ela sentou ao meu lado em silêncio, somente olhando para o sol entrando pelo buraco, o mesmo que eu fazia. Foi somente depois que comecei a encarar seu rosto irritado que ela sorriu e disse:

" Yuuichi-san me ligou."- explicou pensando em suas palavras.-" Ele não me disse o que aconteceu e como você não atende minhas ligações nos últimos treze dias, eu não sei o que poderia estar te irritando."- continuou.-" Quer falar sobre isso?"- perguntou.

Era sempre assim, Arume, acima de tudo respeitava a privacidade que as pessoas queriam, ela me questionava sempre se eu queria compartilhar meus problemas, para então lidar com toda a situação. Sorrindo e então abaixando o rosto corando, lhe respondi:

" Shindou me beijou."

Ela ficou em silencio, e então para minha surpresa sorriu.

" Já estava na hora, você tem uma queda por ele e ele por você. Agora basta iniciar um caminho para um namoro."- falou com simplicidade.

" Não é bem assim."- falei.-" Eu não falei com ele desde o incidente, duas semanas atrás. Eu não sei por que, mas faltei nos treinos e só de pensar ficar perto dele de novo me sinto mortificado. E além, que ele podia estar só experimentado. Eu sou aliado do Quinto Setor, ele está lutando contra eles e por extensão contra mim."- expliquei.-" Ele pode estar tentando me usar para que no próximo jogo, eu não atrapalhe. Não que eu o faria de qualquer maneira."- continuei.-" Eu não sei se posso passar por isso. Ele pode nem gostar de mim."- fiz uma pausa antes de acrescentar.- " E aquele também foi meu primeiro beijo, não sei se quero manchar sua imagem com algo assim."

" Eu entendo tudo isso, mas você precisa tentar, pois ele pode realmente gostar de você."- ela comentou suave.-" Shindou não me parece do tipo ardiloso para fazer algo como isso. Deve dar uma chance."- fez uma pausa pensativa.-" Já sei, marque um encontro. No cinema talvez. Então poderam conversar sobre isso, deixe claro seu lado agora, que você quer a Revolução, ele poderá ser reticente no inicio, mas tenho certeza que tudo vai dar certo, de algum jeito."- falou.

Assustado, olhei para seu rosto enquanto ela ria. Eu tinha lhe falado sobre Tenma muitas vezes e sobre sua frase preferida e como ela parecia animar as pessoas de uma maneira que eu não me deixava entender. Mas agora, quando ela falou, eu percebi. Todos de animam com essa frase era por que Tenma acredita que tudo ficará bem e passa isso em sua voz.

Eu deixei um bilhete em seu armário antes de praticamente fugir da escola. Eu tinha um enorme hematoma no meu toráx, onde meu pai tinha me batido algumas vezes durante a noite anterior. A minha mão tinha tentado entrar na frente, mas ele a trancou no banheiro.

Agora minha mãe estaria indo de viagem por dez dias para Hokkaido, onde estaria participando da seletiva para a Competição Nacional de Patinação no Gelo. O premio da mesma era alto e com isso ela poderia se afastar de meu pai e pagar toda a diferença que falta para a cirurgia de meu nii-san. Ela estava planejando uma viagem por três dias a fazenda dos meus avós.

Muitos não sabiam mas meus avós tinham bastante dinheiro. Quando minha mãe se casou com o meu pai eles praticamente a deserdaram, por isso viviamos em uma casa de classe média e tinha em falta o tratamento de Yuuichi por tanto tempo.

Eles tinham vários aras de cavalos puro-sangue para competições e comércio, além de uma rede de produtos para animais de todos os tipos. Eu não ia na casa de meus avós desde meus seis anos de idade e queria ve-los assim que possivel. O que poderia acontecer em torno do Natal, pelo que okaa-san me disse.

De qualquer forma, agradeci a todos os santos que meu pai estava em uma convenção de alguns jogadores e voltaria em dois dias. Isso me permitiu tomar um banho mais demorado, lavando os restos de gel e outros produtos do meu cabelo. Separei algumas das minha melhores roupas, já que estava para meu primeiro encontro de toda a vida, queria tudo para dar certo.

Eu tinha comprado a entrada para o filme na tarde anterior, era um terror muito comentado na internet, que tinha um bom enredo e original, seu trailer me deixou curioso. O filme começava as oito e vinte, de modo que teriamos tempo para comprar bebidas e pipoca.

Me vesti quando era seis e meia, uma calça jeans preta, têniz all star, camisa e casaco preto. Eu arrepiei todo meu cabelo no seu alto normal e então fui ao quarto de nii-san. Ele vinha para casa em torno de duas vezes por mês, meu pai sempre era sóbrio nesses dias e normal, mas foi pelos frascos de perfumes que meu irmão guardava em seu armário que entrei ali.

Nunca usei o produto, preferindo mante-lo longe do meu armário, mas agora era meio especial e queria tudo perfeito, por isso peguei o seu perfume mais suave e passei, esperando não ter me deixado exagerar.

Era sete e quarenta quando cheguei na frente do cinema. Eu sabia que o treino dessa tarde se degastou as seis horas praticamente, de modo que logo Shindou estaria aqui. Se ele viesse.

Sete e cinquenta. Eu estava batucando os dedos na calça no ritmo da musica que ouvia pelo meu celular, mas corria meus olhos ansioso pela calçada e pela rua.

Sete e cinquenta e três. A música acabou e resolvi desligar, nervoso comecei a pensar em todo tipo de cenário deprimente e humilhante. Como Shindou surgindo com o resto do time com uma câmera para filmar meu momento humilhante.

Sete e cinquenta seis. Totalmente em pânico. Ele não vai parecer, por que ele iria? Eu sou só um garoto mau humorado, que tentou destruir seus amigos e a ele também.

Sete e cinquenta e oito. Eu vou embora, ele não vai vir e quando eu o ver amanhã no treino vou só fingir que nada aconteceu e que não é comigo. Eu ainda vou jogar sério é claro.

Oito e um. Eu já estava desanimado, cutucando a calçado com a sola do sapato, olhei para meu relógio de pulso ao mesmo tempo que sentia uma mão em meu ombro.

" Desculpe, Tsurugi, estou um pouquinho atrasado."- falou Shindou quando meu virei para ele.

Eu fiquei encarando seu corpo esbelto descaradamente. Observei seu rosto corar profundo com minha inspeção. Ele usava uma calça mais social escura, com uma camisa branca casual e casaco azul escuro. Ele usava perfume, algo com cheiro de eucalipto.

" Você está bonito."- falei antes que pudesse me deter e depois senti meu rosto corar, por isso desviei os meus olhos para a entrada do cinema.

" Obrigado."- disse ele também corado, mas então sorriu e se inclinou para minha orelha com um sussurro.- " Você também olha mais bonito do que o normal hoje."

Senti minhas bochechas ficando coradas, mas me permiti sorrir com o elogio. Ele então pegou a minha mão e puxou para dentro do cinema, eu sem uma palavra lhe entreguei as entradas para o filme, que ele olhou só alguns momentos com interesse.

Havia um silencio constrangido entre nós, mas fui tranquilizado com o aperto quente de sua mão na minha, foi quando chegamos no fila para comprar pipoca e que ele soltou a minha mão para ir pagar o que compramos, que comecei a ficar irritado.

Duas garotas, rindo e cochichando entre si estavam na nossa frente quando chegamos na frente da sala que estariamos assistindo o filme. Uma delas tinha cabelos loiros brancos curtos e olhos num tom turqueza, a outra tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos negros, ambas muito maquiadas e de roupas muito justas em minha visão.

" Olá, eu sou Terume e essa minha prima Eruu. Qual seu nome?"- perguntou a loira sorrindo no que ela deve ter pensado ser muito sensual, minha expressão se fechou imediatamente.

" Shindou."- respondeu o pianista lhe sorrindo de volta.-" Esse é meu namorado, Tsurugi."- disse ele me pegando pela cintura.

Ambas as garotas me olharam surpresas, então para o menino mais velho. A loira já estava meio corada, muito satisfeito com a nova situação, lhe dei um olhar frio.

" Prazer em conhece-las."- disse com minha voz mais educada.

" Oh, sim, um prazer."- disse a loira voltando a sorrir e então se voltou para o outro jogador e se inclinou, expondo uma boa olhada de seu decote e seios fartos.-" Estamos sentadas na terceira fileira, caso queira... ahn... companhia diferente, pode nos encontrar lá."- então deu uma piscada e saiu para mais perto da sala.

" Eu vou mata-la."- disse categorico começando a segui-la.

Shindou riu levemente e e abraçou por trás, o ato era tão diferente com qualquer outro e era ao mesmo tempo tão agradável que me deixei impedir.

" Não fique preocupado. Não trocaria o melhor por algo... diferente."- disse dando um beijo em minha bochecha, deixando meu blush ainda mais pronunciável.

Eu concordei em silêncio, resolvendo que não valia a pena me pendurar no pescoço daquela outra e sufoca-la até a morte. Me virei de frente para Shindou, passando os braços em volta do seu pescoço, enquanto ele segurava minha cintura, coloquei uma expressão séria em meu rosto para me preparar indiferente para qualquer que for sua resposta.

" Você realmente quiz dizer isso?"- perguntei.-" Que eu sou seu namorado?"- exclareci diante de seu rosto confuso.

" Se você quer, é o que eu quero também. Poder te beijar sempre que quizer."- disse colocando os lábios sobre os meus por um segundo.- " Tsurugi. Quer namorar comigo?"- disse numa voz mais tipo formal.

Sorri e me inclinei para um beijo mais demorado, mas nos separamos antes que atraisse muita da atenção dos outros jovens que vieram ver o filme.

" É claro que sim."- falei.- " Mas ainda tem coisas que e=quero te falar."- disse.

" Teremos tempo para isso. Por hoje vamos somente curtir o nosso primeiro encontro. Venha, já vai começar o filme."- disse puxando minha mão para dentro da sala escura.

Não vimos muito do filme na noite anterior. Acabamos nos sentando na última fileira, onde tinha vários casais se beijando, não importando muito, eu tinha me inclinado para frente agarrando a camisa de Shindou e passamos todo o filme se beijando também.

Depois do cinema fomos a uma lanchonete próxima, onde conversamos um pouco sobre as nossas familias. Eu lhe disse que meu irmão já sabia sobre nós e que ele aprovava. Minha mãe era muito tranquila e que também ficaria feliz em conhece-lo. Ele me perguntou sobre meu pai e eu só lhe respondi que era alguém que ele nunca iria conhecer se dependesse de mim.

Eu lhe disse sobre meus avós e como estariamos visitando eles até Dezembro, no Natal, foi só depois, quando deitado na minha cama, que me lembrei de incluir Shindou nessa viagem, sem nem perguntar a ele ou minha mãe, se queriam ir.

Ele me falou sobre sua familia. Ele era filho único, morava naquela enorme mansão no centro da cidade com seus pais. Misaki Shindou era um homem de quarenta anos que tinha um bom senso de humor e que gastava cada minuto de sua vida com sua familia e com seu trabalho. Kazume era a sua mãe, uma violinista muita famosa alguns anos atrás e ainda muito requisitada para muitos tipos de apresentação. Ela era muito suave e tranquila maior parte do tempo.

Ele me falou sobre seus dois tios e três primos. Todos pelo lado de seu pai. Primeiro havia o seu irmão mais velho, Daishi, que tinha dois filhos, Miwa e a pequena Fumiko. A outra era a sua irmã seis anos mais jovem, Amaterasu Shindou, ou Okada, seu nome de casada. Ela tem um filho se só dez anos de nome Yuuri. Nenhum dos seus avós está vivo.

Conversamos sobre nossos amigos e se iriamos falar alguma coisa para eles sobre nós. Eu havia lhe dito sobre Arume e sorri conciente com seu tom levemente ciumento, ele só disse que estaria falando para Kirino, seu melhor amigo. Concordamos em manter tudo em silêncio para próximas semanas, assim poderiamos nos conhecer melhor sem interferência.

Iriamos sair hoje à noite novamente, vamos a um tipo de bar em uma parte mais nobre da cidade e que só admitia pessoas de nome. Shindou tinha as entradas ( ele disse que era justo, já que eu paguei durante o primeiro encontro ) e nos encontrariamos em frente ao lugar as oito, como na noite anterior.

Levantando da cama, rapidamente fiz o café da manhã, lembrando que tinha que checar a caixa eletrõnica para qualquer mensagem de okaa-san.

Me aproximando do aparelho, já com a mochila da escola, apertei um dos botões coloridos e ouvi a primeira das mensagens.

" Filho, como tem estado ai? Liguei ontem à noite e você não atendeu ou seu pai. Algo aconteceu ai? Devo voltar para casa? Você está bem? Me ligue ou mande uma mensagem assim que ouvir esta. Beijo, mamãe te ama."- a mensagem era como sentir minha mãe ali mesmo, auguriando com a voz preocupada sobre meus ombros. Parei para ouvir a segunda mensagem.

" Garoto, vou ficar mais alguns dias. Devo voltar antes de sua mãe."- curta e grossa. Obviamente pertencia ao meu pai.

Pegando meu celular, que estivera desligado desde a noite anterior, encontrei doze ligações não atendidas da minha mãe e algumas mensagens de voz aflitas. Sorrindo para sua preocupação, eu disquei seu número, sendo atendido na segunda chamada.

" Kyousuke, você está bem?"- perguntou a voz da mulher imediatamente.

" Sim, okaa-san, nada aconteceu. Otou-san está viajando com seu amigos de jogo, não deve vim por uma semana mais ou menos."- respondi.

" Então por que não me atendeu ontem?"- perguntou ela.

" Bem... eu estava em um encontro..."

Houve um momento angustiante de silencio, antes que ela gritasse animada e me fez contar aos maiores detalhes sobre meu namorado e como tinha ocorrido a noite anterior.

O mesmo ritual se repetiu quando encontrei Arume mais tarde, após as aulas. Ela me arrastou a força para longe da escola e em direção do hospital, onde me fez repetir todos os detalhes da noite anterior para ela e Yuuichi.

O nome do bar era Aoki Paradise e fazia juz ao seu nome. Tudo era feito em madeira ou parecia ser. Estava tudo em tons de verde e azul.

Devo dizer que se não fosse por Arume eu não teria uma roupa adequada para ir ali. De acordo com ela, seu tutor já tinha lhe permitido ir ao lugar algumas vezes por ser bem recomendado e de boa segurança para todos os jovens.

Ela tinha me dito que eu olhava sexy com a calça de couro preta, com pulover de veludo de gola alta azul escuro, quase do mesmo tom do meu cabelo, mas nada poderia ser comparado com como Shindou ficava em calças de couro.

A dele era marrom madeira, ele usava uma camisa tipo social de tecido rico laranja, que lhe caiu muito bem. Rapidamente percebi que sua camisa tinha o tom exato dos meus olhos. Ele usava uma jaqueta de couro preta, que tudo combinado lhe deixava com aparência de garoto mais velho.

Aquela foi uma das noites mais diferentes que já experimentei. O lugar era realmente inclivel, mesmo eu tendo achado aquela fumaça excessiva, Shindou fez que tudo corresse muito bem, me segurando pela cintura ou pela mão todo o momento e sempre afastando com um atitude muito possessiva qualquer um que se aproximasse, ainda mais depois que um homem mais velho beliscou meu traseiro com força, que o deixou latejante.

Alguns garotas tentaram se aproximar ocasionalmente, mas se afastavam quando começavamos a dar amassos muito aquecidos.

Quando fiquei um pouco cansado, Shindou me levou para uma mesa de canto, que tinha algumas cortinas azul que deixavam um pouco de privacidade para nós dois.

Ali conversamos coisas bobas, como comidas preferidas e tipos de músicas que mais ouvia, ele era muito mais versado em estilos artisticos do que eu, que mal tinha ouvido falar de alguns dos musicos que ele falou e não conhecia metade.

Era quase duas horas quando saimos dali e ele insistiu em me levar em casa, o que aceitei só por conta do horário tardio. Nos despedimos com um beijo e então fomos dormir.

Dia seguinte Shindou me pediu para encontra-lo na torre de metal, pois queria que eu encontre com Kirino-sempai como seu namorado oficial, meio intimidado com isso, lhe disse que traria para o encontro, Arume, assim fariamos tudo de uma só vez.

Tendo saido do treino as quatro e meia já que era uma sexta-feira, fui ao hospital primeiro fala com Yuuichi sobre meus últimos dois dias e lhe avisar o que estaria fazendo. Aproveitei ligando para Aiko sobre o encontro na torre de metal, ela parecia um pouco apressada e disse que seria lá as seis horas.

Decidi vestir algo mais suave para a tarde, trocando meu casaco roxo por uma jaqueta preta de ziper e as calças por um bermuda cinza.

Quando cheguei na torre, encontrei Shindou e Kirino sentado em um banco de madeira com seus olhos fixos no sol que começava a ficar alaranjado. Shindou vestia camisa branca com mangas cinza, de acordo com sua bermuda. Já Kirino tinha calças pretas com uma camisa verde. Todo o seu rosto continuou sorridente, mesmo quando me viu, o que me tranquilizou que Shindou havia lhe dito que era eu seu namorado.

" Olá."- disse Shindou se levantando e imediatamente me beijando, no começo quase o empurrei surpreso com o ataque repentino, mas então as borboletas malditas atacaram meu estomago e eu passei os braços em torno de seu pescoço, abrindo os lábios para abrigar sua lingua doce.

Quando o beijo se tornou tão aquecido, que mal podiamos respirar, ele quebrou o contato com selinhos leves, me permitindo alguns segundos para me recompor antes de me virar para Kirino, que ainda mantinha um sorriso no rosto, mas dessa vez malicioso.

" Esse beijo deixa qualquer um excitado."- declarou ele tranquilo e senti minhas bochechas indo para um tom de vermelho constrangedor, estava acontecendo muito nos últimos dois dias, toda vez que fico perto de Shindou perdo o controle sobre minha expressão.

" Ranmaru!"- exclamou o castanho também ficado corado, causando o rosado a rir.-" Sua amiga, Arume-san, não virá?"- perguntou se virando para mim.

" Eu já estou aqui."- disse a voz inconfundivelmente feminina de Aiko, ela vinha correndo para o banco, carregando uma bolsa enorme, usando uma roupa tradicional para balé e retirando seus fios vermelhos de um coque apertado que tinha feito.-" Desculpe, minha prefessora me manteve dez minutos a mais por ficar distraida durante a aula de novo."- falou ela se apoiando em seus joelhos para recuperar o folego.

" Deixe-me adivinhar, você correu de sua aula até aqui sem parar."- disse em tom compassivo." E já que está aqui, as apresentações. Arume, esse é Kirino e Shindou, meu namorado. Meu amor, Kirino-sempai, essa minha melhor amiga, Aiko."- falei, recebendo um olhar dos três adolescentes que me deixou desconfortável.-" O que foi?"- perguntei fechando minha expressão e colocando um olhar irritado no rosto.

" É que você... ah, esquece."- falou Arume e então olhou para Shindou criticamente com a mão de baixo de seu queixo, isso durou até que o garoto mais velho se moveu desconfortável.-" Você é certo, Kyou, seu namorado é muito lindo."- falou com tranquilidade.

Senti minhas bochechas se tornando vermelha de novo, mas não tanto como as de Takuto, que se deixou murmurar alguns comprimentos de volta para a menina.

" Eles são tão fofos juntos, não é?"- falou Kirino estendendo um de seus braços para a ruiva que sorriu aceitando a oferta, ambus sentaram na beirada do banco.

Havia espaço para mais uma pessoa, mas Shindou parecia inconciente disso, como se sentou sem se importar, mas antes que eu percebesse, havia sido puxado para as pernas de Takuto e senti as minhas bochechas ficarem brancas de mortificação.

" Sim, veja como Shindou já tem Tsurugi enrolado em seu dedinho mindinho."- falou Arume e eu logo me vi corando cada vez mais.-" Vê como ele está envorgonhado? Não o via assim desde sua festa de aniversário de dez anos, quando o fiz vestir aquela roupa de gato e sair andando com elas."- falou conspiradora. Eu gemi e escondi meu rosto no pescoço de Shindou.

" Essa parece uma história inspiradora."- disse Kirino e senti que meu namorado tremia com suas risadas reprimidas, algo que o rosado também notou.-" Gatos deve ser uma das tarar dos dois, eu preciso lhe contar da vez, há dois anos, quando fomos a uma festa a fantasia... Shindou bebeu pela primeira vez lá, fez até um strip em cima da mesa. Por sorte Sangoko estava por perto e o pegou quando ele tinha tirado só a camisa."- declarou.

Ambus, Shindou e eu gememos para o que seria uma longa tarde, Kirino e Aiko pareciam muito animados em nos deixar envergonhados com sugestões a beira do indecente e histórias antigas muito constrangedoras. Foi só quando cheguei em casa que me toquei que os dois haviam se dado muito bem, e que provavelmente seriam tanto o meu fim, como o de Shindou.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: capítulo sete

**Avisos: O capitulo anterior tomou rumos inesperados para mim, mas o enredo continua no mesmo sentido, menos algumas alterações, que não são relevantes, por isso nem vou mencionar quais são elas. Inazuma Eleven não me pertence, se fosse, seria um mangá yaoi completamente. Gostaram do ponto de vista novo que coloquei, talvez eu coloque outro nesse ou no próximo capitulo. As partes de limão podem demorar um pouco ( ou não, imagino que quando me vir a inspiração para uma cena legal eu escrevo ) e peço que tenham paciência em qualquer um dos casos. Gostaria de pedir desculpas pelos muitos erros ortográficos, eu estava lendo anteriormente e encontrei tantos que fiquei muito envergonhada mesmo. Vou corrigir com mais atenção a partir de agora.**

* * *

Eu acordei no dia do jogo com o telefone tocando, devia ser cinco horas da manhã e eu não me deixei mover para atender até depois da décima ligação.

Assim que vi o identificador, hesitei antes de atender, respirando fundo, coloquei a voz que me parecia mais educada e atendi.

" Otou-san."- falei, havia muito ruido do outro lado da linha e fortes risadas grossas.

" Seu garoto imundo, por que não atendeu a droga do telefone? Estava transando com o merdinha que vem saindo as minhas costas. Isso mesmo, achou mesmo que ia deixa-lo sozinho sem nenhuma supervisão. Quando voltarmos vou te ensinar a ser um bicha maldita seu pirralho. Vou tirar toda essa esquisitice de você e depois vou atrás desse safado aproveitador e vou..."- seja o que for que ele falou eu nunca soube, pois bati o telefone no gancho com força.

Meus ouvidos estavam tinindo de raiva, eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Quem teria falado para meu pai sobre Shindou e eu. Eu sei que nenhum dos meus amigos e todos os seus parceiros de bebida moravam muito longe de casa para manter um olho em mim.

De qualquer forma, ele voltaria ainda pior do que antes. Sua ameaça era clara para mim, ele se esforçaria na próxima surra, por que estava me fazendo um favor.

Eu pensaria nisso quando chegasse a hora, eu tinha um jogo importante hoje, as treze horas eu estaria entrando no campo e oficialmente indo contra as ordens do Quinto Setor. Eu ainda tinha que falar com Ichido-sama sobre minhas decisões. Minha mãe conseguiria o dinheiro para fazer a cirurgia de nii-san e eu estaria totalmente livre.

Vestindo minha roupas de costume, segui o caminho para a Raimon, acabei topando com Tenma no caminho, ele era seu auto alegre normal. Sorrindo e falando sobre a partida que estaríamos tendo hoje. Ele, além de Shindou e Kirino, eram os únicos que tinham aceitado que eu estava no time mesmo, Sangoko e Shinsuke eram um pouco hesitantes, mas eu poderia compreende-los.

Ele estava falando sobre um jogada que vira Shindou fazer, as vezes sua aparente adoração ao capitão do time da Raimon me aborrecia, atiçando meu senso possessivo, isso só piorava quando o garoto conversava e tocava Shindou livremente durante os treinos quando eu não poderia me deixar fazer nada.

Assim que entramos no vestiário o castanho se aproximou de Aoi e Shinsuke, me deixando para seguir caminho até meu próprio armário. Abrindo-o, observei enquanto uma carta caia no chão. O envelope era branco puro e não tinha remetente, confuso, estava pronto para abri-lo quando o técnico tinha entrado no vestiário, apressado, peguei meu uniforme e guardei a carta para ler depois, após o discurso curto, mais inspirador do técnico Endou e uma declaração aquecida de quase metade do time de que não estariam indo contra a ordem do Quinto Setor, acabei esquecendo do envelope.

Fomos levados para o ônibus, e seguimos caminho para a escola Mannouzaka, o que só demorou meia hora para chegar. Foi declarado que teríamos meia hora livre, antes de poder aquecer no campo da escola, para nos acostumar com tudo.

Sem que eu percebesse, estava dentro de um dos vestiários com Shindou. O menino mais velho me sorriu predatório e logo atacou meus lábios com mais violência do que já tinha feito antes. Um pouco irritado com isso, segurei seu cabelos, fazendo-o gemer baixinho enquanto desacelera seus movimentos frenéticos. Logo ele está me dando selinhos carinhosos, que eu retribuo de boa vontade. Agora o beijo começava se desenvolver com paixão, ele pede passagem com a língua e eu permito rapidamente, apreciando o leve gosto de maçã e menta entrando em minha boca.

Uma das mãos de Shindou desce de minha cintura e se posiciona em minhas nádegas delgadas, tendo nunca sido feito antes, a sensação me aqueceu e eu comecei a soltar pequenas lamúrias quando a mão não fez nada. Me sentindo um pouco ousado, empurrei o menino menor contra a parede e logo me pressionei contra seu corpo, sentindo sua excitação pressionada contra meu quadril.

Shindou, parecendo ter sido encorajado por isso, colocou ambas as mãos nas minhas nadegas e pressionou com firmeza, isso me deixou imediatamente duro e ereto, senti ele puxando minhas coxas e logo estava sendo içado. Um pouco surpreso, agarrei sua cintura com minhas pernas com muita força, pressionando nossos membros com muita firmeza.

Shindou sentou sobre a tampa do sanitário, puxando a gola da minha camisa e beijando a pele do meu ombro exposto, era tudo pálido e sedoso naquela área, e logo descobri, muito sensível.

Com minha mente livre agora, percebi que Shindou fazia leves movimentos circulares contra meu traseiro, pressionando levemente seu membro contra minhas nadegas. Curioso, comecei rebolar de volta, apreciando a sensação do corpo quente de Takuto contra o meu.

Shindou derrepente se tornou frenético em seus movimentos, pressionando com força, perdido no meio do prazer fornecido, me deixei levar pela sensação também, sentindo um nó se apertar em meu estomago, eu mordi meu lábio com força para evitar um grito quando cheguei ao ápice e senti Shindou mordendo meu ombro dois segundos depois.

Meu corpo ficou mole e me deixei cair sobre o corpo firme de Takuto, lentamente tudo que nós haviamos feito nesse vestiário entrou na minha mente meio nublada e senti minhas bochechas se tornando coradas. Sabendo que esses banheiros foram projetados para impedir que sons sairem para o resto dos vestiários, sussurrei para meu namorado.

" Isso foi inclivel."- minha voz soou mais profunda do que normalmente faria.

" Sim."- disse ele, então segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e sorriu de modo gentil.-" Você foi inclivel."- falou me dando um selinho demorado.-" Vamos, temos que encontrar os outros logo no campo."- disse me ajudando a desembaralhar de seu colo.

Eu alinhei seu uniforme, ele pegou um pedaço de papel e me estendeu e indicou minhas calças, eu como já estava me acostumando, corei e me limpei, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo, virado de costas para me dar um pouco de privacidade. Ele voltou a gola do meu uniforme, inspecionou a mordida que tinha em meu ombro e garantindo que ela não iria aparecer enquanto eu jogava. Eu lhe dei o menor dos olhares, vendo que a marca ficava roxa contra minha pele muito pálida. Havia ali umas marcas finas brancas, que teria que se esforçar muito para ver, eram pequenas e arredondadas e muito escondidas.

Eram queimaduras de cigarro feitas por Dousan.

O jogo contra Mannouzaka foi realmente tenso, foi combinado de que Shindou, Tenma, Kirino, Shinsuke e Sangoko estariam jogando para medir a força da equipe adversária, somente quando fosse muito necessário, eu estaria entrando no jogo.

Deu certo no primeiro tempo, sofremos um gol, feito por Isozaki, que me lembro sempre ter sido muito irritante para mim, nos encontramos para o treinamento Nivel D do Quinto Setor. Ou seja o de aprendizado.

Muitos não sabia, mas havia quatro niveis para SEEDs, A, B, C e D. Começamos a treinar o nivel d ou com uma escola de futebol ou na Ilha Éden. Muitos são levados para lá contra a sua vontade e o lugar é bem conhecido a partir de qualquer nivel c, de modo que a maioria lá são niveis d, que estão aprendendo a convocar a Incorporação.

Eu tinha entrado em uma escola de futebol do Quinto Setor primeiro, foram dois meses em que Isozaki não me deixava em paz. O garoto mais velho vivia me perseguindo, o que me deixava por demais irritado. Quando fui para Ilha Éden acabei esquecendo-o.

Niveis c eram jogadores que conseguiam jogar bem, mas não conjurava Incorporações ou que a conseguiam, mas eram considerados medianos. Era o caso de Isozaki.

Niveis b eram jogadores de habilidade, e que tinham muitas técnicas desenvolvidas. Como era a maioria dos jogadores dentro do Quinto Setor, como os da Kidokawa Seishuu, que também tinha alguns jogadores considerados nivel A, estes eram todos aqueles com Incorporações com extrema força e que sempre aumenta seu poder, tem muita abilidade, tanto treinada como as naturais ou que fazem parte de algum projeto do Quinto Setor. Hakuryuu era um, assim como eu e Arume somos. Eu sabia que Mannouzaka recorreria a truques sujos para tentar vencer e eu faria de tudo para impedir.

Foi no fim do primeiro tempo, que Isozaki tentou atingir a perna de Matsukaze de forma que lhe causaria uma lesão permanente, que decidi era hora de deixar de observar.

Roubei a bola de Isozaki, fazendo-o exclamar surpreso, então quando consegui um ângulo, eu lancei a Death Sword, que facilmente entrou. O apito para o final do primeiro tempo logo tocou e fomos nos sentar para esperar o segundo tempo.

Assim que começou, Mannouzaka atacou de modo implacável. Então do nada o outro atacante se viu de frente ao gol e conjurou sua Incorporação, fazendo mais um gol na Raimon.

Os jogadores resolveram tanto broquear a mim e a Shindou, eles tinham jogadores o suficiente para fazer isso. Irritado com toda aquela marcação, consegui uma brecha e tentei marcar um outro gol com a Espada da Morte. Para minha surpresa, o goleiro também tinha uma Incorporação que facilmente defendeu meu chute.

O goleiro parecia muito convencido e jogou a bola para frente, eu imediatamente fui broqueado por três jogadores, dois foram para Tenma. Kirino, que tinha machucado o pé no primeiro tempo estava aflito no banco, pois logo Shindou também foi broqueado e Shinsuke.

Os três jogadores da Mannouzaka que restaram estavam na frente do gol e começaram chutar rumo ao gol, atingindo Sangoko-sempai várias vezes. Foi durante esses golpes, que Midori havia se levantado e começou a gritar com os outros jogadores.

O primeiro a reagir foi Kurumada, roubando a bola no momento que Sangoko outra vez seria atacado com a Incorporação. Depois disso o jogo começou a transcorrer mais favorável, com mais um chute, agora com a minha Incorporação, um gol foi feito empatando, o gol da virada foi feito por Shindou, que usou o Fortissimo para atingir a meta.

O final do jogo finalmente chegou e me permiti suspirar de alivio. Estava feito, não tinha mais o retorno a partir desse ponto. Olhando em volta com minha costumeira mascara de indiferença, observei enquanto Shindou comemorando com os outros, ele tinha um dos braços em torno dos ombros de Kirino, que também sorria. Logo fomos para o ônibus, para retornar para a Raimon.

Foi somente quando abri meu armário que lembrei da carta que tinha recebido, colocando-a no bolso da calça resolvi abrir quando estivesse em casa. Eu tinha duas ligações perdidas no celular que percebi ser da minha mãe e um número desconhecido.

Andando devagar, esperei até que Shindou e Kirino sairem de dentro do vestiário, assim que eles o fizeram, percebi que eramos acompanhados por Tenma, Shinsuke e Sangoko.

Não vendo nada de mau, já que Takuto e eu tinhamos combinado de deixar os membros do time saber sobre nós, peguei a mão de Shindou, Kirino tomou meu outro braço, tagarelando sobre uma técnica que queria inventar, uma que impediria qualquer um de se aproximar da bola, ou algo para diminuir a velocidade de um chute com a Incorporação, eu só lhe respondi que um chute forte poderia fazer isso, se pegado impulso, ou uma barreira com mais de um jogador. Eu resolvi para lhe lembrar da famosa Torre Tripla, feita pelos lendários super onze. Ou Cova da Morte, feita pelo jogador Tobitaka.

O rosto de Kirino se iluminou e ele então perguntou por que não uma mistura dos dois?

O rosado então começou a murmurar sem sentido, falando alguns tipos de jogadas malucas que poderia tentar, eu acho que ele não conseguiria algo tão complicado, mas ainda assim poderia se tornar útil futuramente.

Chegando no lugar, nos sentamos em frente do banco. Primeiro sentou Shinsuke no banco com o Tenma ao seu lado e Kirino aos seus pés. Sangoko sentou ao lado do menino de cabelo rosa, nos deixando um espaço no banco e um no chão.

Shindou sentou sobre o assento de madeira e sem opção me sentei entre suas pernas fortes, ele logo tomou como tarefa enfiar os dedos em meu cabelo, retirando nós que tinha se formado. Eu já podia sentir o olhar surpreso de três certos jogadores sobre nós dois e o riso baixinho, como se tentasse ser contido, de Kirino. Foi quando os lábios de Takuto juntaram meu pescoço que a voz de Tenma tomou o lugar muito silencioso.

" AH... Eu sabia, eu sabia."- disse ele levantando com um sorriso bobo no rosto.- " Eu havia dito a você, Shinsuke, Capitão tinha algo com Tsurugi."- falou e o menino pequeno começou a acenar com a cabeça confirmando.- " Oh, vocês são tão fofos juntos."- falou ele e então iniciou a mais longa lista de perguntas inúteis que já ouvi.

" Calma, Matsukaze. Não vamos fugir, sabe."- falei, me sentindo mais confortável com a reação positiva do menino mais jovem.

" Vocês ficam bem juntos."- falou Sangoko avaliativo.-" Você sendo o mais velho, deve mostrar muito respeito por seu namorado, Shindou."- falou o goleiro e se virou para Kirino, iniciando uma conversa sobre sua nova jogada.

" Ah, eu estou tão animado."- disse o meio-campista.-" Eu percebi que o capitão gostava de você quando ele ficava observando-o depois do jogo contra Eito, eu não acho que ele tinha realmente percebido ainda, mas dava para ver no seu olhar, capitão."- disse rapido quando Shindou foi para interrompe-lo.-" Aoi e Midori perceberam algum tempo depois do jogo contra Tengawara, mas foi a Akane que realmente notou primeiro das meninas."

" Elas sabem?"- perguntei horrorizado de que tivesse sido muito óbvil.

" Não, elas desconfiam."- falou Shinsuke.

" Sim, estou traumatizado pelo resto da vida pelas coisas pervertidas que Midori pode inventar, ela deve ter algum problema."- falou o castanho.

Os integrantes mais antigos do time riram ruidosos, compartilhando alguma piada antiga.

Era quase nove da noite quando cheguei em casa. Depois que tinhamos conversado debaixo da Torre de Metal, tinhamos ido para a casa de Matsukaze, onde comemos a deliciosa refeição que Aki-san tinha preparado. Eu a reconheci como uma das antigas assistentes do time de futebol da Raimon. Shindou tinha ido embora quando seus pais ligaram, falando que alguns parentes eram de visita em sua casa.

Tomei um banho e fui ouvir para qualquer mensagem da caixa eletronica, não encontrando nada vesti meu pijama e peguei a carta misteriosa. Abrindo o envelope, havia somente uma linha nele.

" Virei para você, pequeno brinquedo."

Eu não consegui dormir durante aquela noite. Fiquei revirando na cama com pequenos tremores e com o coração acelerado. Eu não sabia o que fazer, deveria avisar o detetive que estava com a investigação? Onegawa-sama havia sido muito prestativo e era ansioso para prender o homem que faria mal a tantas crianças. Eu devia falar com Arume e meu nii-san sobre isso.

Fiquei muito distraido durante o dia, algo que Shindou facilmente notou, depois de ver seu rosto cheio de preocupação, eu juntei ele e Kirino e falei sobre a investigação que estava ocorrendo contra Dousan, eu não contei sobre seu tratamento comigo, somente sobre o projeto que causou vários SEEDs morrerem e que estão tentando liga-lo a reinicio do Programa RH pelo homem de nome Eyke Yasu, eles questionaram o envolvimento do Quinto Setor e eu lhe disse que havia sido Shuuji Ichido que tinha iniciado a investigação e feito a denúncia.

Eu lhes mostrei a carta e imediatamente Shindou me disse que seria melhor falar para nii-san e para Arume, assim como para o Investigador.

Naquela tarde eu reuni os três em uma sala e mostrei a carta. É claro que Arume sabendo mais vivamente a situação ficou muito mais preocupada, ela saiu da sala correndo, eu sabia que ela era a caminho do prédio do Quinto Setor.

O Investigador disse que isso era um indicio que poderia me oferecer uma guarda por 48 horas, já que eles não poderiam provar o envolvimento de Eyke e não tinham qualquer prova além dos testemunhos contra Dousan.

No dia seguinte eu acordei com o telefone tocando, quando atendi tudo o que se ouvia eram os gritos de dor de alguém. Eu sabia que era os berros de alguém morrendo pelo Projeto Pandora, agonizando no chão enquanto os nano chips corrói cada uma das articulações dessas pessoas.

Eu não fui para a escola, muito em choque para isso, Shindou me ligou e perguntou se estava tudo bem, eu não queria preocupa-lo ainda mais do que já fiz. Era cerca da hora do almoço quando a campainha tocou, hesitante abri a porta encontrando dois homens de terno preto.

O primeiro era loiro, com olhos cinzentos e lábios finos, tinha um bigode grosso, amarelado com o fumo, as sobrancelhas grossas e uma barriga pronunciada de chop. O outro tinha uma grande corpulencia, sendo três vezes maior do que eu, seu rosto era quadrado e cheio de manchas, os olhos negros eram estranhos, o cabelo escuro estava lanzudo para trás.

" Somos os detetives que o Investigador enviou, encontramos algumas figuras suspeitas fazendo ronda na casa, temos que sair agora, para que o levemos em um lugar seguro."- falou pegando no meu braço com um pouco de força.

Fazendo uma careta, facilmente obedeci seguindo caminho para uma van preta de vidros escuros com um simbolo de rádio na lateral.

" O Investigador os enviou?"- disse estranhando.

O homem tinha me dito que sempre que precisasse de escolta ele mesmo viria, como uma medida de segurança extra.

" Sim. Ele queria que ficasse totalmente seguro."- falou o loiro num tom malicioso abrindo ambas as portas traseiras da van.

" Espera..."- disse olhando mais atentamente para os homens, em seguida tentei virar e correr.

O homem de cabelo escuro me segurou por trás e tapou minha boca com um pano umedecido, eu sabia que algo foi embebido no pano, pois sentia a ardência familiar de algum tipo de droga ou tranquilizante. Eles entraram na van.

" Nada disso, pequeno brinquedo, vamos só dar um curto passeio."- falou o homem em meu ouvido e tudo se tornou escuro.

Eu devo ter retornado da inconciencia alguns minutos depois, pois os homens estavam falando em voz normal, obviamente esperando que eu continue desmaiado por algumas horas. Era tanto uma das coisas boas e ruins que envolviam ser drogado constantemente por Dousan. Eu tinha alguma resistencia contra drogas.

" ... Eyke é maluco de se envolver com os japoneses, seu nome vem sendo caçado por cada policial do pais pelos últimos doze anos, e ainda envolve nós na jogada. Se não fosse pelo dinheiro, nunca que eu teria aceitado voltar."- falou o homem que estava mais perto.

" Eu sei Henry."- falou o outro, reconheci como sendo a voz do de cabelos escuros.- " Temos esse garoto, tanto Eyke como o chefia disse que podemos brincar com ele, vai ser divertido."- disse e senti um arrepio de medo na coluna. Eu tinha alguma idéia do que poderia ser essa brincadeira.

" Sim, o último que transei era só um garoto de programa sem reação nenhuma."- falou o loiro rindo de forma asquerosa.-" Não é a mesma coisa quando eles não se contorcem de dor pedindo para mata-los no lugar."- completou rindo.- " Quando você acha que ele vai acordar?"- disse com uma voz ansiosa.

" Não menos que daqui umas duas horas, e além disso temos que chegar ao primeiro ponto seguro e trocar de carro, isso será em Otaka, três horas de distância."- falou o moreno.

" Chey e Antelle vão gostar do garoto, vamos ter uma bela festa a cinco essa tarde."- falou.

Eu me mantive o mais quieto possivel. Quatro capangas? Se eles chegaram a me levar ao lugar seguro, eu estaria perdido. Não havia nada pior do que o estrupo. Eu precisava pensar num plano de fuga. Eu tinha três horas livres, avaliei tudo com cuidado. Minhas mãos estavam com algemas e meus pés com algum tipo de corrente com cadeado. Meu pijama tinha os botões presos com os alfinetes azuis que minha mãe decorou quando tinha quinze anos.

Eu não poderia me mexer agora, eles veriam e podiam querer adiantar sua brincadeira. Havia se passado uma hora e meia em silencio tranquilo.

" Droga, tem uma brits mais a frente."- falou o loiro e senti o carro desacelerar.-" O que vamos fazer Kevin?"- perguntou Henry.

" Estou pensando."- disse o moreno.-" Esconde o garoto e coloque fita na boca também, se eles pedirem abrimos a parte de trás. Rápido, no alçapão."- falou.

Ouvi algo de metal sendo erguido, em seguida algo foi colocado com força sobre minha boca e eu fui içado sobre um ombro forte e depois jogado com força no chão, senti algo de metal se fechar sobre mim e abri os olhos.

O lugar era escuro, minhas pernas estavam encolhidas contra meu peito, algo pegajoso escorria da minha orelha, que devia ter se ferido com a queda.

As vozes entravam abafadas dentro do alçapão, de forma que sabia que não seria ouvido caso eu tentasse gritar, principalmente por causa da fita. Decidindo manter minha segurança, fiquei em silencio quando paramos novamente na brits. Um policial fez alguma perguntas e pediu para ver a parte do fundo do furgão.

" Eu poderia saber o motivo para isso?"- perguntou Henry.

" Tivemos uma denúncia de sequestro na cidade de Inazuma. Um jovem de quinze anos, a foto do menino tem sido passada para todos os policiais e noticiarios na última hora. Ele sumiu dentro de sua casa cerca de duas horas atrás. Estamos parando todas as vans, já que é o mais provável de ter sido usado no sequestro."- falou o guarda, eu podia sentir sua voz bem acima de onde eu era escondido.-" Está tudo certo aqui, podem ir."- falou o guarda saindo.

Foram dez minutos em silencio antes que o homem loiro começasse a rir.

" Essa foi por pouco."- falou.

" Eu sei. Eles descobriram e se mobilizaram muito rápido. Eu vou ligar para Chey e pedir para ele preparar o carro, não vamos poder ficar mais do que cinco minutos no esconderijo antes de ir leva-lo ao chefe."- falou Kevin.

" Isso quer dizer que a festinha babou?"- gemeu o loiro.-" Eu vou leva-lo agora mesmo. Queria que ele tivesse conciente. Eu já disse o quanto odeio quando eles não gritam?"- continuou e ouvi passos, meu coração se acelerou.

Eu sabia o que iria acontecer agora e desejava quase que eu estivesse realmente na inconciência.

* * *

**-atenção, eu tive que cortar essa cena por que achei muito forte, as regras do site não iriam permitir, mas é só essa que será cortada, provavelmente. Eu não pretendo deixar de fora a primeira vez de Tsurugi e Shindou de jeito nenhum.**

* * *

Eu acordei ouvindo um bipe continuo a minha volta, havia vozes e outros tipos de coisas que eu tinha certeza serem aparelhos. Alguém estava segurando minha mão e acariciando meu cabelo com gentileza, eu queria me mexer e olhar para quem era, mas meu corpo não obedecia.

" Qual é o diagnóstico real, dr.?"- perguntou uma voz que reconheci imediatamente.

" Temos um de seus pulmões perfurados por uma das costelas. Nós a retiramos e operamos seu pulmão, está perfeitamente em recuperação. Ele deve sentir falta de ar por umas duas semanas. Há várias escoriações e infecções pequenas, a mais grave em seu fundo, por conta do estrupo. O que me preocupa será seu estado mental, a pancada na cabeça foi em uma área da memória e na parte responsável por seus movimentos. Ele pode tanto sofrer de amnésia quando de distúrbios musculares, pequenos, médios e graves."- falou.

" Isso é terrivel."- falou okaa-san.-" Acha que ele vai jogar futebol novamente? Ele seria muito arrasado se não puder entrar na partida em quatro semanas. É a semifinal."

" Ele deve se recuperar de todas as lesões em duas semanas, saberemos mais quando ele acordar do coma. Isso poderá ser a qualquer momento."- falou o médico.- " Os investigadores vão querer seu depoimento sobre o que aconteceu, mas não tenho certeza que é o mais indicado."- falou.

" Não ajuda que seus amigos todos já sabem o que aconteceu. Pelo menos o estrupo não foi nas noticias, somente seu time sabe sobre isso."- falou a mulher.-" Eu tenho muitas coisas pra fazer ainda. Temos que colher seu depoimento sobre meu marido, não posso deixa-lo mais um segundo perto de Hirashi. Eu já consegui vencer a competição solo e com o dinheiro posso terminar de pagar a cirurgia de meu filho mais velho. Eu encontrei um emprego como professora em uma das escolas de patinação em Inazuma, de modo que posso cuidar sozinha de nós três."- falou minha mãe. Eu não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo além de três fatos.

Eu tinha sido violentado.

Minha mãe tinha denunciado meu pai por abuso.

Yuuichi finalmente poderia voltar a andar.

Tentei me lembrar do que havia acontecido, mas tudo o que me veio a memória foi aquela ligação com gritos e ir dormir na noite anterior. Eu tinha dormido quanto tempo? Eu estava em coma? Era por isso que não conseguia me mover, mas conseguia ouvir o que eles estavam conversando?

" Os dois homens que o levaram. Já estão concientes?"- perguntou minha mãe em uma voz muito fria que nunca tinha ouvido.

" O que o estuprou sim, sua lesões foram menores. O motorista precisa de mais tempo para sair do efeito das anestesias. Os insvestigadores vão leva-los assim que obterem alta. Devemos estar transferindo seu filho para o Hospital Inazuma amanhã."- falou o médico.

" Obrigado."- falou minha mãe.

Houve um silencio extensivo, então senti algo se pressionar contra minha camisa, que logo estava ficando molhada junto com soluços que encheram o lugar.

" Oh, Kyou, me desculpe."- falou minha mãe chorando sobre minha camisa.-" Eu nunca estive lá para você, não é? Mas isso vai mudar, eu vou ama-lo tanto a partir de agora que ficará enjoado dessa velha."- falou e senti seus dedos traçando meu rosto.-" Seu irmão me contou sobre Dousan e o que aconteceu, eu acabei lhe dizendo sobre seu pai. Eu espero que nos perdoe por quebrar a sua confiança dessa maneira, mas era necessário."- continuou.-" Vocês dois tem tanto de mim em vocês dois e eu os amo tanto, você não tem idéia."- houve mais alguns soluços.- " Seus avós vem para o aniversário de Yuuichi, eu lhes informei do que aconteceu, eles são realmente preocupado com você."- agora havia beijos macios sobre minha testa e cabelo, senti meu peito se aquecer por suas palavras.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

" Eu denúnciei seu pai por violência doméstica, eles já o prenderam."- continuou e senti todo meu corpo ficar um pouco tenso.-" Será que você me ouve, Tsu? Você ouve a mamãe?"- quando não me vi conseguindo movimentar, ouvi seu suspiro desanimado.- " Tem sido três dias que está em coma, seu Técnico veio aqui ontem. Estava realmente preocupado com você."- continuou. Parecia que eu finalmente tinha a resposta para uma das minhas perguntas.-" Eu vou vender a casa em que nós moramos, muitas lembranças ruins. Seus avós já nos deixaram hospedar na casa que era minha no centro de Inazuma. Vou trabalhar como professora de Patinação na Academia Arcada, eles só tem meninas lá por ser um colégio privado. Aparentemente eu terei alunas para a Competição de Patinação sub 12, sub 15 e sub 17 de intercolegial, também haverá a competição nacional e com duplas, além da competição oficial, mas esta haverá somente na Primavera, em Fevereiro."

" Seu técnico, Endo-san veio até aqui. Estamos no hospital de Otaka, era o mais próximo do local do acidente. Ele era muito preocupado com você. Disse que todo o time queria vir para cá hoje, mas como vamos estar transferindo-o amanhã para casa, achei melhor dize-los para não vir."- sua voz tremeu um pouco.-" Seu próximo jogo foi marcado para a primeira semana de agosto, em exatos vinte e três dias, Yuuichi me disse que vai cair um dia antes do aniversário de um mês de namoro seu com o menino de nome Takuto."- ela riu baixinho.-" Seu irmão disse que eu devo ser a mãe durona, já que ele foi gentil com o menino e ele deve saber que alguém não confia totalmente em suas intenções. Você gostaria que eu fizesse isso?"

" De acordo com o Investigador Onegawa eu sou a primeira, sem ser diretamente envolvida, que sabe sobre o problema com o Quinto Setor. Ele também me informou sobre o seu informante, o que você já sabe. Isso me lembra que eles mudaram o adversário da Raimon do próximo jogo, é o Instituto Imperial seu adversário agora. Falam que será um grande desafio para vocês..."

Eu devia ter adormecido em algum momento durante seu discurso, quando acordei não havia mais a voz calmante de minha mãe, ou sua presença suave. Eu tinha uma mascara no rosto, e todas as minhas respirações saiam erráticas. Parecia que algo tinha sido pressionado contra meus pulmões e depois eles foram triturados.

Eu poderia sentir algumas outras dores, tinha uma ardencia irritante tanto nas minhas pernas e no meu fundo. Me perguntando o por que, finalmente as memórias entraram em minha mente. Do sequestro repentino, a brits, o estrupo e o acidente.

Havia sido um caminhão, bateu na lateral da van fazendo-a capotar. A porta tinha aberto e meu corpo rolou para fora, caindo com força no asfalto, dor na costela, uma batida no rosto. Houve os paramédicos. Eles demoraram para me encontrar, eu tinha rolado a encosta do lado oposto da van. Foi um jovem enfermeiro que me viu, Kyerio, sim, esse foi seu nome.

Eu devo ter entrado em pânico. Havia vozes urgentes acima de mim, alguém me tocou e encolhi o meu corpo, preparando para um impacto psicológico.

" Coloque um analgésico com calmante, Jeremy."- falou uma voz feminina.

Logo senti algo sendo enfiado com força no meu braço. Uma agulha? Estavam me dopando? Não, eu precisava lutar contra, ninguém poderia me tocar de novo, eu não deixaria.

" Ei, se acalme. Eu sou a enfermeira Zaure, estamos levando-o para do hospital de Otaka para o hospital de Inazuma."- ela continuou falando palavras calmantes, e logo senti minha respiração se igualar. Mais conciente, fiquei envergonhado com meu ataque de pânico, eu não era este fraco.-" Será que poderia abrir os olhos para mim?"- pediu a mulher.

Coordenando minhas funções dormentes, minhas palpebras tremeram antes de abrir lentamente. A mulher olhando para meu rosto devia ter em torno dos cinquenta anos, seus cabelos cinzentos eram penteados para trás, seu uniforme médico consistia em um jaleco branco com uma camisa dourada. Mais longe, me dando algum espaço era um jovem de talvez vinte anos, seus cabelos era de tom cinza, os olhos verdes vibrantes. Era Kyerio. Por que a mulher o chamou de Jeremy? Ele teria mentindo para mim?

" Olá de novo, azulzinho."- falou com a voz amigável que tinha falado comigo pela primeira vez. Me lembrei que naquele momento eu deveria estar coberto de suor, semem, sangue e para piorar as coisas, estava totalmente nu.- " Não fique envergonhado, eu vejo pessoas nuas todos os dias."

Impedido pela mascara de ar, simplesmente balancei as sobrancelhas de modo que deveria ser um pouco malicioso. Kyerio sorriu com todos os dentes.

" Bom senso de humor o seu. Já estava ficando entediado aqui, com a velha Murie."

" Jeremy Kyerio meça suas palavras rapaz, não me force traze-lo sob meu joelho para algumas palmadas merecidas."- eu acabei rindo da cena formando em minha mente, isso infelizmente se provou má idéia como eu engasguei e comecei a tossir. A enfermeira içou meu corpo e esfregou as minhas costas com gentileza.

Ela me deitou de volta e pegou uma pequena lampada.

" Mantenha os olhos abertos, querido."- ela colocou a luz contra cada um dos meus olhos e então se afastou satisfeita.- " Seus reflexos estão ok. Agora eu preciso lhe fazer algumas perguntas sobre como chegou aqui, tudo bem?"- perguntou.

Eu assenti com a cabeça.

" Coisas simples. Você sabe o que aconteceu a você quatro dias atrás?"- eu confirmei.- " Você já tinha despertado antes, mas não conseguiu se mexer?"- outra concordância.-" Isso é comum se você fica em coma. No momento se lembrava do que aconteceu?"- eu neguei levemente.- " Isso é o suficiente. Feche os olhos e durma um pouco, sim?"

Resolvendo obedece-la, fechei meus olhos e logo adormeci.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Capítulo oito

Aviso: eu não esperava realmente escrever tanto no último capitulo, mas não conseguia mudar o rumo tomado, de forma que ficou assim mesmo, eu já vim a planejar quando eles retornam para Ilha Éden e não será tão mais violento do que no filme.

* * *

Eu nunca sofri momentos de terror igual a que senti quando o Investigador Onegawa me ligou pra informar o rapto de Tsurugi.

Eu tinha estado no meu quarto, vestindo o uniforme do Ensino Médio da Teikoko, consistente de uma saia e casaco preto, com listras na barra vermelha, a camisa branca com um laço dourado, o meu celular estivera em cima do criado mudo tocou minha música favorita, eu imediatamente lhe atendi, não querendo que Kido-san saiba que eu já estava acordada.

Foram poucas palavras, mas que me fizeram sair correndo, com os sapatos nas mãos e correndo em minhas meias pretas e douradas, encontrei meu tutor ainda com pijamas na sala, batendo um 'papo' cheio de saliva com seu 'amigo', Sakuma-kun.

" Eu estou vendo vocês!"- gritei saindo da sala para a porta da frente, eu ouvi Kido vindo para a mesma direção.

Ele chegou na entrada do corredor quando eu estava fuçando minha mochila para a chave, ele já parecia completamente composto, como se não havia sido pego em um mega amasso no sofá com o seu amante de longa data.

" Onde está indo, a escola não começa por mais uma hora e meia?"- perguntou, colocando um de seus dreds rebeldes atrás da orelha.

" A delegacia."- falei e já sabendo sua próxima pergunta.-" Não, eu não bati em ninguém."- falei revirando os olhos, ele teve a audácia de rir.-" Foi Kyousuke, eles o pegaram."- falei, minhas mãos tremeram um pouco quando disse o nome de meu amigo causando a chave a cair no chão.

Eu tinha tido uma conversa com Kido-san mais ou menos uma semana, eu havia lhe dito sobre as coisas que aconteciam na Ilha Éden, ele não havia sido muito tranquilo quando disse que Ichido estava tentando provar as irregularidades no lugar, ele não confiava no imperador e eu admitia que ele tinha razão para isso.

Eu não lhe disse a verdadeira lealdade de Goenji-san, mesmo que ele já tinha deduzido quem era o loiro realmente, ele tinha uma esperança e por isso deu o beneficio da duvida ao atacante.

Ele falou com o Investigador Onegawa a alguns dias, garantindo que minha segurança era muito forte em torno da Mansão Kido. Os informantes dentro do grupo de Eyke disseram que o alvo era Tsurugi, e eu não tive coragem de dizer isso a meu amigo.

" Eu vou leva-la."- disse ele voltando para o interior da mansão.

Eu ia impedi-lo, mas o ato de me levantar fez com que eu chutasse a chave, jogando-a para fora da casa. Como somente Kido e a governanta tinha a cópia da chave eu o segui de volta.

Cerca de meia hora depois eu estava no carro com Kidou-san, fomos a delegacia, onde tudo foi informado com detalhes para mim e meu tutor. Minha segurança foi aumentada de três guardas para oito. Eles não podiam entrar no meu quarto, era onde eu me refugiei.

Eu não conversei com Kido-san quando ele tentou iniciar a conversa. Eu estava brava com todo o aumento de guardas, eu o entendia, mas não impedia a minha raiva.

Foi ao meio dia que me lembrei que devia fazer companhia para Shindou. Ele sim deveria estar arrasado. E Yuuichi, eu tinha esquecido que mais pessoas se importam.

Eu mandei uma mensagem para o meio-campista, a qual foi respondida com uma confirmativa pra nos encontrarmos no hospital.

Kirino, Tenma, Shinsuke e Sangoko estavam juntos. Os olhos do castanho eram inchados e muito vermelhos, havia olheiras fundas. Eu não disse nada, simplesmente pegando sua mão e puxando-o para um abraço. Eles me disseram que agora todo o time sabia do namoro secreto dos dois.

Alguns não tinham reagido muito bem, como Hayami e Kurama-sempai. Não com nojo, mas muito reticentes sobre a honestidade de Tsurugi. A noticia do acidente chegou quando víamos o jornal as duas horas e meia.

" Estamos ao vivo no local do acidente."- falou a mulher, ela indicou um caminhão tombado, havia uma van semi-destruida e ambulâncias para todos os lados.- " Um caminhão com carga de arroz tombou depois que foi obrigado a frear pela vinda da van. O motorista do caminhão está ferido levemente e já recebeu atendimento médico. Os dois homens da van estão aparentemente em um estado critico..."- ela foi interrompida com vários enfermeiros correndo para a encosta da pista.

O que se seguiu quase parou meu coração. Uma maca foi trazida com alguém em cima, um médico falava em voz rápida, a mulher gritava perguntas, que eram respondidas aos berros.

Mas eu reconheci algo. Cabelo. Azul anil, claro como o dia.

" Isso mesmo, está confirmado que encontraram o adolescente sequestrado a algumas horas em sua casa na cidade de Inazuma. O menino é o atacante da equipe júnior na prestigiosa escola que já ganhou muitos campeonatos, a Raimon..."- o que seja que ela falou se perdeu quando eu logo me levantei com o celular na mão.

Eu liguei para o detetive Onegawa, mas ele não me atendeu. Eu fiquei andando de um lado para o outro preocupada, Shindou tinha um olhar perdido no rosto, ele estava deitado na cama, com seu corpo encostado no de Yuuichi-san. O menino mais velho me olhava e as vezes para Kirino, a quem eu estivera abraçada até a notícia.

Eu sabia da queda do mais velho por mim, mas ele tinha muito respeito pela minha liberdade para tomar qualquer partido. Ele também era doce, gentil, educado e ferozmente correto. Amava seu irmão tanto quanto o mais novo o amava e protegia sua família sempre. Ranmaru era de tanto um adolescente curioso (literalmente, ele vasculhou minha bolsa inteirinha por que disse que levava muitas coisas secretas lá dentro) e ele também era sensível, mas sem se ofender fácil, tinha um senso de humor distorcido como o meu. Amava morangos e poderia ser muito teimoso, algo que eu considero tanto uma qualidade como um defeito.

Mas Ranmaru não tinha qualquer interesse com meninas em geral. Ele era totalmente gay, eu já tinha notado isso, assim como Shindou, Kyousuke e Tenma. Menos Kirino. Ele era tão obviamente gay, que não tem como me permitir apaixonar por ele.

Mesmo que seria uma boa opção.

Além disso algo no jeito ao mesmo tempo sério e suave de Yuuichi me atraia. Ele tinha sido muito gentil comigo desde o primeiro momento, me oferecendo apoio sempre e era muito otimista com a sua situação atual. Ele tinha sido o terceiro garoto a se aproximar de mim sem querer algo a mais do que amizade. Seu sentimento tinha se desenvolvido com a nossa proximidade nos últimos dois meses.

Sorrindo para o garoto mais velho, caminhei até a beira da cama e me pressionei contra o outro lado do seu corpo. Seu braço envolveu meus ombros com firmeza, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha um tipo de gentileza que era característica do menino mais velho.

Foi em torno de uma hora depois que a porta do quarto se abriu e um grupo muito curioso entrou na sala. Eu era a única ainda acordada, Sangoko tinha cochilado no sofá, a cabeça de Shinsuke era em seu colo. Tenma tinha se apoiado contra o ombro do goleiro e adormecido.

Kirino estava dormindo da poltrona, e Yuuichi dormiu de baixo de mim e Shindou.

Mamuro Endo entrou primeiro pela porta, uma expressão séria no rosto. Haruna Otanashi estava seguindo-o de perto (eu aproveitei para olhar bem para minha 'tia', Kidou-san nunca tinha nos apresentado, pois queria manter seu envolvimento com o Quinto Setor escondido) havia as três assistentes do time, Aoi, Midori e Akane, que trazia uma câmera.

Os outros membros do time chegaram logo em seguida.

" Parece que chegamos na hora da soneca."- falou Kurumada.

" Está tudo bem."- falei me levantando. Todos os olhos se voltaram para mim.

Ignorando, passei a mão pelo meu cabelo bagunçado, então cutuquei Yuuichi forte no ombro, ele estremeceu antes de abrir os olhos sonolento.

" Temos companhia."- falei, ele se virou para acordar Shindou.- " Deixe-o, ele não dormiu essa noite, deve estar consado."- percebi que as meninas já tinham ido acordar os meninos no sofá, me deixando o rosado.

Eu o cutuquei como fiz com Yuu, mas ele nem se mexeu, eu chacoalhei seu ombro, mas nada.

" Ele tem o sono pesado."- falou Shindou, que se movimentava, ele estava regando os olhos um pouco sonolento, devia ter acordado com o barulho.

" Bem, então não me deixa escolha."- disse. Eu peguei seus ombros e o empurrei para o chão. Ele continuou dormindo.-" Está de brincadeira comigo."- murmurei com uma gotinha na cabeça. Ele se moveu no chão, um pouco desconfortável.-" Acorda Ranmaru!"- gritei causando-o a pular para o ar assustado.

" Quem foi a bruxa gritando?"- murmurou mal-humorado.

Todos ficaram com uma gotinha na cabeça, eu lhe dei um bem mirado soco na cabeça, que ele viu a tempo e desviou, atingindo seu ombro.

" Você tem muita força no braço."- murmurou esfregando o lugar dolorido.

" Deixe-me perguntar. Quem é você?"- perguntou Midori.

Com a cara mais séria que consegui reunir, respondi.

" Eu sou um E.T. vinda do espaço para roubar seu cérebro."- Kirino, Sangoko, Shinsuke, Yuuichi, Tenma e mesmo Shindou começaram a rir.

" Eu não entendi."- falou Kurama-sempai.

" É um filme de terror irlandês."- explicou Aoi.- " Sua foto está no armário de Tsurugi."- disse me olhando atentamente.

" Ah, você é Arume-san."- falou Midori " Tsurugi a mencionou uma ou duas vezes."

" Isso me lembra. Recebemos algumas noticias do Hospital de Otaka, onde Tsurugi está..."

Foi em torno das nove da noite que cheguei em casa. Kido-san tinha me chamado por celular, era me esperando em casa. Eu tinha meus seguranças comigo. Os oito homens extremamente chatos não me incomodando tanto agora, não depois de saber tudo sobre o sequestro de Kyousuke.

Endo-san disse que o Investigador Onegawa e a psicóloga infantil do hospital de Otaka estavam em acordo que todas as pessoas próximas do atacante, assim como o time de futebol da Raimon deveriam saber que o estrupo tinha acontecido. Seria o melhor para a recuperação do jogador. Eu acho que ninguém foi tão afetado com isso como Shindou. Kurama ainda lhe perguntou se ele iria terminar com o Kyou por causa disso. Digo fiquei muito satisfeita com o soco que o pianista havia dado do meio campista por ousar perguntar algo como isto.

Retirei meus sapatos na porta, sendo seguida somente por meus dois seguranças habituais, Ichi Hakumo, um homem de quarenta anos muito legal que sempre me contrabandeava doces e Kaiichi Wada, com seus vinte e oito anos, tinha uma filha muito amável de seis anos de idade. Seu nome é Mika Wada, a mãe morreu em seu parto, não tive coragem para perguntar o nome da falecida.

Passei por Harune Matgre, a mulher Italiana ainda era empregada da casa mesmo as evidentes pequenas rixas que tínhamos. Ela tinha cabelos loiros morangos longos, com belos olhos cinzas e um sorriso encantador. Poderia ser gentil e amável, mas não comigo.

Ela me via como uma ameaça a seu grande objetivo de conquistar o milionário Yuuto Kido. Mesmo tendo pegado meu otou-san (eu adoro chama-lo assim, principalmente por que irrita-o muito) com Sakuma-san várias vezes, e ocasionalmente com Fudou-san, ela ainda achava que tinha uma chance, o fato de que Kido era muito gentil com ela me deixava desconfortável. Ela seria uma madrasta realmente terrível.

Kido estava no seu estudo, ele lia alguns papéis com Sakuma-san sentado em seu colo e beijando seu pescoço. Eu sempre pareço interrompe-los, mas nunca pego Kido-san com Fudou, o outro era muito mais cuidadoso e reservado com seus carinhos.

Eu já tinha perguntado uma vez por que Kido mantinha relação com os dois, ele me respondeu que as vezes você ama duas pessoas de modo diferente, mas com mesma intensidade. Sakuma-san era mais ciumento, mas não impunha qualquer restrição, enquanto Fudou era possessivo com Kido, ele os amava igual e ao mesmo tempo diferente. Os três sabiam que esse triangulo existia e eram bem com isso, uma vez vi Sakuma-san beijando Fudou. Enquanto estavam feliz eu estava bem com isso.

" Voltou tarde, Aiko, é perigoso ficar fora até essa hora."- disse o mais velho, erguendo os seus óculos para me olhar diretamente. Ele descobriu que tinha mais efeito sobre mim sem os óculos e usava isso sem piedade.

" Desculpe, nii-san."- apelei para o irmão, eu fazia isso quando estava chateada e fiz algo sem a intenção de irrita-lo.

" Venha aqui."- disse abrindo os braços.

Sakuma levantou-se e sentou ao lado de Kido. Obediente, sentei sobre o colo de meu nii-san, era ao mesmo tempo um gesto de conforto, como para oferecer segurança. Senti a mão de Sakuma em meus cabelos, massageando levemente.

Eu não chorava a onze anos. A última vez foi quando meus pais morreram e minha tia veio e havia me lavado antes de seu enterro. Ela me deu um tapa duro e forte no rosto e me disse para ficar quieta que não tinha tempo para meninas choronas. Eu nunca mais o fiz.

Foi por isso que não reconheci a sensação de ardência nos olhos, mas era inconfundível a água salgada caindo pelo meu rosto e escorrendo para meus lábios finos. Os braços de Kido envolveu me quadro com mais força quando seu camisa começou a molhar.

Todo meu corpo sacudiu com meus soluços contidos, eu tentei parar as lágrimas em vão, uma mão esfregou minhas costas e resolvi deixar tudo sair.

Eu chorei, por tudo. Pela negligência que sofri com meus tios, com o treinamento abusivo que tive no Quinto Setor, com os horrores que vi durante minha investigação, pelo futebol atual, pelos meus amigos torturados, por Kyousuke.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte estava entre Yuuto e Sakuma, eu ainda estava usando minha calça jeans, com as meias vermelhas e camisa verde, meus sapatos tinham sumido em algum lugar do quarto. Os cabelos de Kido-san estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro, seu rosto pacifico era inclinado para o lado direito. Ele usava seu pijama cinza, um dos seus favoritos.

O homem de cabelos azuis já estava acordado. Ele estava meio-sentado com um livro na mão. Ele me olhou e sorriu, ajeitando a gola do seu pijama branco.

Me levantei e sai do quarto, precisava de um banho. Havia um dos seguranças novos na porta e ele me seguiu até a porta do meu quarto.

Decidida a ir para a escola e a aula de balé hoje (eu iria na aula de balé toda quarta e sexta), peguei meu uniforme da Teikoko, separei uma das minhas roupas de treino de balé (um vestido preto curto e uma meia calça branca) e peguei uma roupas para vestir quando saísse.

O dia se seguiu lentamente. Yuuichi me ligou falando que sua mãe, Yumiko, tinha visitado quando nós tínhamos ido embora e partido essa manhã para Otaka. Ela devia voltar em três dias com o filho mais novo.

Kirino estava treinando sua nova técnica. Ele não queria me deixar ajuda-lo, nem me dizer como era a manobra. Só que era algo que poderia deter um chute da Incorporação (ele tinha tido uma ideia que pôs fim aos seus planos anteriores - Kyou tinha me dito que sua ideia tinha sido muito complicada). Ele disse que não tinha muita força para realizar a parada da bola. Eu lhe disse pra então desvia-la. Eu não o vi depois disso.

Shindou me disse que Ranmaru sentia-se as vezes inútil pela equipe, e que os outros não lhe dava muito valor por se parecer com uma menina e ter somente uma técnica, que não evoluiu nos três anos que ele a usava.

No dia seguinte eu arranquei uma folha do meu diário, eu gostava de construir técnicas e de ver as antigas que saíram de moda, mas foram realmente boas. Aquela era uma técnica de ataque, eu nunca consegui faze-la, eu não tinha força suficiente ( meu forte era a agilidade combinada de velocidade e flexibilidade ). Kirino era mais forte e mais ágil, de forma que poderia lhe dar mais certo do que a mim.

Era concentrar energia na perna, aumentando a potência, então se seguia quatro curtos passes em forma de furacão. Para cima, para a direita, para esquerda e então como uma bala direção ao gol. Se chama Lança de Ventos.

Eu não disse nada, somente entregando a folha ao rosado e saindo andando.

Foi na manhã do dia anterior que Kyousuke estaria chegando ao hospital de Inazuma, que Kuroki veio pra mim me informar que Raimon estaria jogando contra Teikoko na semifinal e que Ichido queria falar comigo na sede do Quinto Setor.

Eu entrei dentro daquela sala escura e observei Goenji sentado na seu 'trono' com uma cara de tédio desinteressado. Eu realmente estava gargalhando por dentro e tinha certeza de que ele já sabia disso. Me inclinei respeitosamente, todos pensavam que eu beijava o chão que Ichido-sama passava, fazendo absolutamente tudo o que ele queria. Eu conhecia alguns membros do seu time, a Seidozan, ele já tinha me perguntado se eu queria me transferir para aquele time, mas eu me afeiçoei a Teikoko.

" Arume-kun."- falou ele lentamente, sua voz suave oferecendo um tipo de tranquilizante de que eu não estava com problemas.- " Na próxima partida contra Raimon você jogará o segundo tempo e me mostrar o quanto seu futebol evoluiu."- disse me sorrindo.

" É claro. Ichido-sama."- disse escondendo um sorriso. Eu jogaria contra Ranmaru.

Não me escapou de que eu estava animada com o jogo, por que Ranmaru estaria nele. Eu já tinha decidido de que gostava de Yuuichi, por que sentia essas coisas pelo rosado?

" Essa é a unica instrução."- falou me despedindo com um aceno.

Observei enquanto uma enfermeira mais de idade empurrava uma maca para dentro do quarto de Yuuichi-san, ela era acompanhada por um rapaz jovem, que verificava o soro ligado a mascara de Tsurugi, Shindou se aproximou olhando para o namorado fixamente.

Ele estava mais pálido. Havia olheiras sob os olhos, um grande curativo na cabeça, envolvidos por uma faixa de ataduras. Seus braços e pernas eram enfaixados e o pijama que usava era branco. Um lençol o cobria desajeitadamente.

Yumiko-chan tinha decidido manter os filhos no mesmo quarto, eles foram levados para o maior do terceiro andar. Havia uma cama ao lado da outra, e dois sofás nesse quarto. Foi cerca de dez minutos até instalarem todos os aparelhos que Kyou estava ligado a. Eu sabia que era um tubo pra soro, um para remédios, o outro medindo seus batimentos cardíacos e a mascara pra manter sua respiração estável.

Uma médica entrou, era Fuiuka-san, ela pegou o arquivo oferecido pela enfermeira.

" Ele acordou durante a viagem, seus reflexos eram normais e lembrava de tudo, mas ele disse ter estado consciente durante o coma, mas não lembrava do acidente nessa hora. Talvez mais uns exames de diagnóstico."- falou profissional.

" Obrigado."- respondeu a médica.

Assim que ele foi acomodado na cama, eu e Shindou nos aproximamos, Kyou dormia serenamente com respirações meio pausadas. O meio-campista puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado do seu namorado, segurando sua mão flácida.

Somente Kirino estava ainda no quarto, tendo ficado para apoiar o pianista. Yuuichi tinha saido mais cedo naquele dia, sua mãe tinha conseguido marcar a operação dele para esta tarde e ele estava se preparando para isso.

" Espero que ele acorde logo."- falei sentando ao pé da cama, massageando seu tornozelo.

Eu devo ter feito cocegas, pois alguns momentos depois o menino de cabelo anil acordou com algumas risadas secas, tentando retirar sua perna do meu alcance.

Ele levou a mão a mascara e a puxou do rosto.

" Pa... re..."- sua voz quebrou na palavra, mas as risadas ainda estavam lá.

" Eu não acredito que você ainda é sensível nos tornozelos."- falei lhe dando um sorriso malicioso que ele devolveu com um mais suave, ele olhou em volta, antes de travar seus olhos na cama bem vazia de Yuuichi.

" Nii-san... onde?"- falou.

" Seus avós vieram ontem."- disse Shindou atraindo o olhar do namorado para si, o alivio que logo envolveu o rosto de Tsurugi era animador de que ele não teria medo de nós.- " Eles pagaram todo o procedimento de seu irmão, parece que seu pai nunca tinha lhes pedido ajuda para o assunto da forma como vocês pensavam."- continuou.- " Sua mãe depositou todo o dinheiro que você era juntando em uma conta em seu nome."- disse, puxando as mãos entrelaçadas e beijando a mesma com uma delicadeza amorosa.

" Você deve ter alta em uma semana, vão se mudar para a nova casa. Onde planejamos uma festa surpresa para Yuuichi, ele ainda vai ficar aqui por duas semanas, se acostumando com bengalas e com andar de novo. Ele ainda deve fazer fisioterapia por semanas, antes de poder voltar para o campo de futebol."- falei.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Kyousuke, ele pressionou o rosto contra o peito de Shindou, e o capitão envolveu seu corpo magro entre seus braços.

" Não chore."- falou o castanho limpando as lágrimas pacientemente do rosto do mais jovem.- " O seu nii-san ficará feliz por ve-lo depois da cirurgia, é um momento feliz."- falou carinhosamente e deu um beijo suave na testa de Kyousuke.

" Eu estou aliviado de estar com vocês três."- falou ele, já não mais falhando tanto.- " Foi... foi a coisa mais horrível que me acon..tec...ceu..."- ele tossiu levemente.

Takuto esfregou as costas do mais jovem, acalmando-o.

" Você não precisa nos dizer nada sobre isso, Kyou."- falou Kirino sentando-se do outro lado da cama, segurando a mão vaga do menino atacante.- " Sabemos que deve ter sido díficil, queremos que leve seu tempo. Vamos sempre estar lá para quando quiser falar."- garantiu.

" Eu sei."- sussurrou.- " Mas eu quero... quero que saibam o que aconteceu... não o que foi dito em notícias... a verdade..."- para os próximos trinta minutos o azulado disse sua história com algumas poucas palavras... ele fez várias paradas, as vezes engasgando quando algum sentimento terrível tomava seu corpo, ou somente para chorar contra o peito de Shindou. No final da história ele se viu encarando suas pernas, evitando nossos olhares.

" Isso não muda a maneira que eu o vejo Tsurugi."- falei fazendo-o olhar para cima surpreso. Eu lhe dei um sorriso suave e me aproximei abraçando-o com carinho.-" Você é a pessoa mais forte e incrivelmente amoroso que eu conheço. Tem uma maneira estranha de demonstrar isso, mas só me faz gostar de você ainda mais."- garanti.- " Você é meu irmão mais novo para sempre e nada, está me ouvindo? Nada que algum porco maldito que vou um dia castrar vai mudar isso."

" Obrigado, nee-san."- falou engasgando levemente.

" Faça dessas a minhas palavras, eu acho que é a maneira que Sangoko, Shinsuke e Tenma estão se sentindo, todos eles não sairam do hospital até ontem, eles queriam ficar hoje, mas sua mãe achou melhor não ter uma multidão de pessoas a sua volta. Todos nós realmente gostamos da sua pessoa, Kyousuke Tsurugi, mesmo sendo uma droga insuportável não poderíamos imaginar nossos dias sem você."- falou Kirino meio sério e meio brincando.

Kyou sorriu, tendo entendido a mensagem, então olhou para o rosto determinado de Shindou, eu também o encarei, desafiando-o a falar alguma coisa fara da linha.

" Kyo."- falou com carinho, segurando o rosto bonito do azulado entra suas mãos firmes.- " Eu já tinha percebido isso alguns dias, mas não tinha lhe dito. Eu te amo. Nada pode mudar isso e nada fará com que você se livre de mim. Eu amo seus comentários sarcásticos, seu senso de proteção, a sua ironia e responsabilidade, eu amo a pessoa que você é mesmo com experiencias horriveis do seu passado, eu amo suas pequenas manias como franzir o nariz.-" disse sorrindo indicando sua pequena ruga formada.- " Eu amo que é uma pessoa da manha, o seu vício em doces, a força que demonstra a cada dia e as fraquezas também. Eu amo absolutamente tudo que envolve Kyousuke Tsurugi e nada, nada vai mudar isso."

O que se seguiu me deixou sorrindo, os dois se beijaram com um amor tão óbvil, era como ver de novo um dos beijos de Kido-san, Sakuma e Fudou. Seu amor era forte, e eu sabia que Tsurugi se sentia da mesma forma que Shindou. Isso foi confirmado pelas palavras seguintes.

" Eu também... eu amo você... desde o primeiro jogo me chamou atenção."- sussurrou.

Senti uma mão em meu ombro e olhei para Ranmaru, parando para olhar atentamente seu rosto pela primeira vez. Seus cabelos rosa eram completamente lisos, os olhos azuis bem delineados e com cílius espessos, as marias chiquinhas deixava um ar mais masculino em seu rosto feminino e eu poderia dizer que ele parecia completamente lindo agora.

" Eu e Aiko-chan vamos ver noticias da cirurgia de Yuuichi."- disse me puxando para fora.

Andamos pelos corredores do hospital tranquilamente. Não pude deixar de notar que Kirino-san não soltou a minha mão, continuou me puxando para a ala onde Yuu foi colocado.

Chegamos em uma sala com uma vidraça. Yuuichi já estava inconsciente, com mascara no rosto e de roupas de cirurgia. Me aproximei do vidro, olhando mais preocupada agora. O Tsurugi mais velho parecia muito mais frágil na cama. Seu rosto era sereno, e percebi que sempre tinha havido uma pequena camada preocupada em seu rosto consciente.

" Você gosta dele."- observou Kirino esfregando a lateral da minha mão.

Eu olhei para seu rosto, que tinha algo entre decepcionado e triste, ele olhava para Yuuichi com uma espécie de carinho que tinha aprendido a reconhecer.

" Você também."- disse. Meu coração pareceu se afundar.

O rosado me olhou concordando, então colocou a mão em minha bochecha, me puxando para um beijo. Surpresa, permiti sua entrada voraz. Colocando meus braços em torno dos seus ombros e o puxando mais perto.

Uma corrida louca acontecia em minha cabeça. Eu gostava de Yuuichi. Mas também fazia Kirino. Eu sentia algo pelo rosado e ele obviamente por mim.

' Gosto dos dois com a mesma intensidade e de maneiras diferentes. Não posso escolher entre os dois.'

Quando nos separamos, lhe dei um selinho mais demorado, antes de olhar em seus olhos azuis.

" Vamos ter uma conversa muito produtiva com Yuuichi-san."


End file.
